11 Ich liebe dich
by jinkizu
Summary: Achtung ich poste die Geschichten jetzt nur noch hier! Beth hat Angst und weiß nicht was mit ihr geschieht. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros. Television
1. Chapter 1

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Ascara, BlueAquamarin!_

_Liebe Grüße ins Schoggiland! Vielleicht kann ich mit dem nächsten Teil ein bisschen Abbitte leisten! :)_

11 Ich liebe dich

Als Vampir wird man nicht geboren, sondern erschaffen. Um die Ewigkeit umarmen zu können, muss man vorher den kalten Hauch des Todes spüren. Nichts was unsterblich war lebte, nichts was lebte war unsterblich! Das sind die Gesetze der Natur, auch wenn es scheint, dass sie nicht für die Vampir gelten, denn sie wandeln unter den Menschen, haben Gefühle, Hunger und das Verlangen zu leben und zu lieben. Und doch ist es anders.

Mick haderte in seiner Kältekammer mit seinem Schicksal. Fast wäre er seinem Dasein entronnen, doch sie hatte es nicht zugelassen. Die Liebe kann Glück und Fluch in einem sein. Er wollte sie nicht verlassen, nicht von ihr gehen, aber wie sollte er bleiben mit dem Wissen, dass es ihr seinetwegen schlecht ging. Mick fand nur schwer die nötige Ruhe die er brauchte, denn er wollte bei ihr sein. Sie hatte ihr Leben für ihn riskiert, hatte die Verdammung in Kauf genommen.

Er würde gern an ihre Seite eilen und ihre Wunden, die sie seinetwegen hatte heilen. Sie in die Arme nehmen und vor allem Leid der Welt schützen. Leid, dass sie wegen ihm empfand. Selbst im Schlaf ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Schaffe Klarheit zwischen dir und Beth!" das waren Josephs Worte.

Er sollte…nein…er musste einen Weg finden. So konnten sie beide nicht leben! Er brachte sie ständig in Gefahr, in dem er sie immer und immer wieder zurück wies um dann doch nicht von ihr zu lassen. Er dachte an den Augenblick als sie sich vor dem kleinen italienischen Lokal gegenüberstanden.

Da war er. Einer dieser so seltenen und kostbaren perfekten Momente. Dort war er sich seiner Gefühle sicher gewesen. Oh er war sich auch jetzt sicher, nur verunsicherte ihn die große Kluft zwischen ihnen. Was wenn er ihr wieder Leid zufügte? Nein! Er tat es schon wieder. Obwohl sie nicht hier war schob er sie weg. Er würde sich Josephs Rat zu Herzen nehmen und Beth bitten bei ihm zu bleiben.

Wirr irrte sie durch die Stadt. Am Horizont zeichnete sich schon der neue Tag ab. Sanftes Rot umspannte den Himmel. Die Sonne würde wieder über LA scheinen und ihre gleißenden Strahlen würden ihr die Haut von den Knochen brennen. Ängstlich eilte sie durch die Straßen. Sich Unsterblichkeit zu wünschen war eine Sache, es zu sein eine ganz andere. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Sie hatte Angst und fühlte sich so alleine. Im Krankenhaus war niemand von ihren Freunden gewesen. Sie alle hatten waren fort. Dylan? Hektisch huschte ihr Blick umher. Was war aus ihm geworden? Vielleicht suchte er bei all dem Blut und Tod das Weite. Blödsinn er ist Polizist! Warum sollte er bei ihr bleiben? Sie kannten sich kaum.

Joseph? Joseph war nicht der Typ der am Krankenbett ausharrte, aber Mick schon. Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen. Er hatte sie wieder einmal alleine gelassen. Er hatte sie wieder verlassen. Egal was sie tat, es war nie genug. Immer wieder stieß er sie zurück. Ihr fehlte die Kraft, sie konnte nicht mehr.

Traurig eilte sie zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie brauchte eine vertraute Umgebung. Einen Ort an dem sie sich verstecken konnte und sich zugleich sicher fühlte. Mit zitternden Händen schloss sie ihre Tür auf um sie hinter ihr aufatmend wieder zuzuwerfen. Sie war sicher. Sie warf ihre Schuhe von den Füßen, Schlüssel, Handtasche, alles ließ sie einfach fallen und eilte vor den Spiegel im Bad.

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie hinein. Aber das war unmöglich! Fahrig strich sie sich über die Stirn. Ruhelos eilte sie durch die Räume. Dann kehrte sie zum Spiegel zurück und schob die Lippe in die Höhe. Nichts! War alles ein Irrtum? Unruhig nahm sie ihre Wanderung wieder auf und lief zum Fenster. Die Sonne die sich bereits über die Dächer schob, stach ihr in die empfindlichen Augen.

Was war aus ihr geworden? Was war sie? Sie griff zum Telefon. Ein Mensch konnte ihr sagen, was sie war, doch dann ließ sie ihn wieder fallen. Dieses Spiel spielte sie unzählige male. Handy in die Hand nehmen, Nummer suchen, wählen und dann hastig auflegen, bevor der erste Klingelton erklang. Zerschlagen kauerte sie sich auf ihre Couch und zog die Beine hoch. Wie ein kleines Kind rollte sie sich zusammen.

„Mick, ich brauche dich!" flüsterte sie erstickt unter Tränen.

Mick erwachte aus einem schlimmen Traum. Er versuchte Beth zu erreichen und jedes Mal wenn er ihr Nahe kam, war sie wieder verschwunden. Er schaffte es nicht. Mal wütend, mal verzweifelt und dann wieder voller Zuversicht griff er nach ihr, aber sie lachte ihn aus, oder sah ihn traurig an und dann verschwand sie. Völlig zerschlagen stieß er den Deckel zu seiner Kältekammer auf und erhob sich. Er musste hier raus. Er musste zu ihr.

Er hätte sie im Krankenhaus niemals alleine lassen dürfen. Egal wie schlecht es ihm ging. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Sie gab soviel und bekam von ihm so wenig zurück. Müde fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Seine Wunde war vollkommen verheilt, dank ihrem Blut. Ohne sie stünde er nicht hier. Beth!

Hastig streifte er sich frische Kleidung über, schnappte sich seinen Sonnenbrille und sein Kappe und verließ eiligst die Wohnung. Vor dem Aufzug rief er Joseph an.

„Hmm?" brummte dieser völlig verschlafen in den Hörer.

Scheinbar hatte Mick ihn gerade aufgeweckt. Kein Wunder, es war erst früher Morgen, keine Zeit wo ein Vampir normalerweise Wach wäre.

„Ich gehe zu ihr und werde sie bitten bei mir zu bleiben!" rief Mick aufgedreht in den Hörer. Jetzt wo der Entschluss gefasst war, wollte er keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

„Wurde auch Zeit!" kam es trocken vom anderen Ende.

„Und nun lass mich schlafen! Seit du und Beth euch nicht einig werdet, bin ich ständig wegen euch unterwegs! Sei Gnädig und lass einem Untoten wie mir die Ruhe!" flehte er halbernst und legte auf.

Ein breites Grinsen überzog seine schönen Züge. Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass Mick endlich in die Gänge kam. Sterblich hin und unsterblich her! Die beiden gehören nun mal zusammen. Warum war ihm das schon seit Tagen und Wochen klar und den beiden nicht? Vielleicht schaffte Mick es jetzt alles richtig zu machen. Joseph wünschte es sich für sich und die beiden. Mick und Beth hatten es verdient miteinander glücklich zu werden und er.

Er wollte die Wahrheit über Lyssa und Gregori erfahren und ansonsten hätte er gerne sein ruhiges, beschauliches Leben als Vampir zurück. Wo waren die einfachen Tage geblieben, wo er sich von schönen Frauen massieren ließ, danach ein wenig um Geld spielte und später mit Frauen? Er sehnte sich nach den sinnlosen, inhaltslosen Partys, wo man einfach nur Spaß hatte. Mit diesen Gedanken fiel er zurück in einen angenehmen Schlummer.

„Verzeihen sie, ich hätte gerne Beth Turner besucht, aber auf ihrem Zimmer ist sie nicht!" fragend sah Dylan die Stationsschwester an.

Diese warf ihm unter halbgesenkten Lidern einen koketten Blick zu. Ihr gefiel dieser schwarze große Mann. Maggie versuchte etwas Zeit zu schinden. Wann hatte sie schon mal auf ihrer Station einen attraktiven Mann? Nie! Tief holte sie Luft und bekam dabei sein Aftershave in die Nase. Oh Gott und der Mann roch auch noch so göttlich. Sie fühlte wie ihr die Knie weich wurden.

„Beth Turner?" brachte sie sinnlos über die Lippen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach.

„Die Lady die gestern hier eingeliefert wurde und auf Zimmer 13 lag!"

Mit ausgestreckter Hand wies er auf die Tür. Maggie schüttelte ihren dunkeln Wuschelkopf und versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Immerhin erkundigte sich dieser Traum von einem Mann nach einer anderen Frau.

„Sie ist nicht mehr hier!" erwiderte sie ernst und versuchte dabei professionell auszusehen, was ihr durch den verträumten Blick dem sie ihm zu warf leicht misslang.

„Sie schon wieder!" kam es verächtlich von hinten.

Dylan fuhr herum, wobei einige Blüten seines mitgebrachten Straußes unglücklich zu Boden flatterten. Ärgerlich betrachtete er Mick. Sollte dieser eigentlich nicht tot sein? Stattdessen tauchte er immer in den ungeeignetsten Momenten auf und verbreitete schlechte Laune. Dylan atmete tief durch, er hätte gerne Beth alleine gesprochen und sich von ihr einige offene Fragen beantworten lassen.

Außerdem wollte er sie warnen. Der Junge, David Leary, war schon wieder so gut wie auf freien Fuß. Irgendjemand stand hinter dem Jungen. Dieser jemand hatte Verbindungen, kannte die richtigen Leute, deshalb war die Gruppe oder Sekte "Im Zeichen des Blutmondes" noch nie jemanden aufgefallen. Machtlos musste er zusehen, wie dieser Mörder ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen bedachte.

Dieser wusste, dass er nicht lange in seiner Zelle ausharren musste. Es wurmte Dylan und zwar ganz enorm. Da hechtete er über Müllberge und für was? Nichts! Die letzten Worte der Stationsschwester Maggie sickerten plötzlich in sein Hirn.

„Was?" fragte er perplex nach und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Sie hat noch in der Nacht das Krankenhaus verlassen." murmelte Maggie und sah Dylan mit großen Augen an. Gleich ging er und kam nie wieder. Schade!

„Das ist ihr Werk! Sie vertreiben sie immer wieder!" brummte er böse über die Schulter zu Mick. Doch dieser war nicht mehr hier. Schweigend betrachtete Dylan die nun wieder leere Stelle hinter sich. Er wusste wohin der Vampir gegangen war.

Er hatte schon fast im selben Augenblick in dem Dylan klar wurde, das Beth nicht mehr hier war, bereits das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen. Sie war fort, also gab es für ihn hier nichts mehr zu tun. Eilig lief er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr los. Für ihn gab es nur ein Ziel. Er wusste wo sie zu finden war. Kaum hatte er stand er vor ihrer Wohnung, sprang er auch schon aus dem Wagen und eilte die wenigen Stufen nach oben. Vor ihrer Tür hielt er inne, die Hand bereits erhoben. Langsam senkte er sie wieder. Mick schloss die Augen und nahm ihren Duft war. Sie war da drinnen. Tief sog er ihn in sich ein wie als wäre es seine Essenz zum leben.

Er öffnete die Augen und pochte sachte gegen das Holz. Leise Schritte waren zu hören. Sie kam. Zögerlich öffnete sie die Tür und sah ihn erstaunt und traurig an. Irritiert blickte er herab auf sie.

„Was hast du?" fragte er und meinte fast ihren Schmerz zu fühlen.

Schweigend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Mick trat ein und nahm sie fest in die Arme. Egal was es war, alles würde wieder gut werden, wenn sie zusammen waren. Still wiegte er sie in seinen Armen. Beth spürte wie die Verzweiflung in ihrem inneren nach ließ. Sie war geborgen, sie war in Sicherheit.

„Warum hast du mich schon wieder alleine gelassen?" frage sie ihn vorwurfsvoll leise.

„Es tut mir leid, Beth!" erwiderte er schlicht.

„Aber nun bin ich hier und wenn du mich noch willst würde ich gerne bleiben." fügte er bewegt hinzu.

Beth trat einen Schritt zurück um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können und darin erkannte sie die Wahrheit an seinen Worten. Er meinte es diesmal wirklich ernst, er wollte bleiben.

„Mick ich brauche dich!" erwiderte sie und warf sich wieder in seine Arme.

Zärtlich begann er ihr Gesicht mit Küssen zu überschütten. Wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Es war als würde er nach einer Ewigkeit nach Hause kommen.

„Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht!" flüsterte er zwischen jedem Kuss.

„Bitte halt mich einfach fest!" Beth hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss seine Berührungen, doch plötzlich mit aller Macht drängten sich ihre Ängste an die Oberfläche. Aufkeuchend tat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Mick ich…" begann sie.

Wie sollte sie ihm das bloß sagen? Sie trat fort von ihm. Das sie mit ihm darüber reden musste war ihr klar, doch wo jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, fiel es ihr so unendlich schwer.

„Beth?" fragend und besorgt blickt Mick ihr hinterher. Unruhig lief sie auf und ab.

„Gestern.." Verdammt! Für so einen Augenblick fehlten ihr einfach die Worte.

„Als du und ich dir dann… also da ist was passiert."

Wieder brach sie ab und strich sich unbewusst eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Beth du kannst mir alles sagen!" verstört sah Mick sie an. Was war mit ihr los? War sie noch krank?

„Ich denke…oh Gott, das ist so schwierig!"

Vielleicht bedeutet ihr der andere Kerl doch etwas? Hatte er zulange gezögert? Entschlossen trat er auf sie zu und packte sie bei den Schultern.

„Rede mit mir! Was ist los?"

Gequält sah sie hoch zu ihm.

„Mick ich verwandle mich. Ich werde zum Vampir!" rief sie verzweifelt aus.

Mick ließ sie los. Er dachte nach. In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass es ihr damit ernst war. Sie dachte wirklich, dass sie sich verwandelte.

„Wie…wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Unglücklich zählte sie ihm alle Zeichen die ihr seit sie im Krankenhaus erwacht war an ihr aufgefallen waren auf.

„Du warst gestern nie tot?" hakte er ernst nach. Beth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Warum?"

„Gut!" Erleichterung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Schmunzelnd sah er sie an.

„Du bist kein Vampir!"

„Aber.."

„Vertrau mir. Ich weiß es, du bist kein Vampir und du wirst auch keiner. Jetzt auf jeden Fall nicht." befreit zog er sie wieder in die Arme.

Das war alles? Damit konnte er leben. Doch Beth schob ihn energisch von sich.

„Und warum fühle ich all diese Dinge? Warum habe ich so ein geschärftes Gehör und der Gedanke an Blut weckte den Hunger in mir. Warum passierte das alles?"

Mick streckte seinen Arm aus.

„In meinen Adern fließt das verseuchte Blut eines Vampirs. Du musst gestern damit in Berührung gekommen sein."

„Das was du fühlst ist eine Art Fieber. Eine Krankheit. Nach dem es deinen Körper wieder verlassen hat, bist du wieder ganz du!" versicherte er ihr warm.

Dankbar hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen so zu sein wie du, aber so wollte ich es nicht werden. Wenn ich eines Tages ein Vampir werde, dann nur weil ich mich so entschieden habe!" erwiderte sie fest.

„Du bleibst also bei mir?" forschte sie jetzt wo sie den Kopf wieder frei hatte vorsichtig nach.

Sie hatte Angst vor einer erneuten Zurückweisung. Zustimmend nickte Mick mit dem Kopf.

„Das heißt wenn du mich noch willst!" er nahm ihre Hände in die seinigen und zärtlich verschränkten sich ihre Finger.

„Beth ich kann nicht ohne dich leben und ich will es auch nicht. Ich habs versucht, doch jeder Tag ohne dich endete in einer Katastrophe. Lass mich wiedergutmachen was ich dir angetan habe." bat er sanft und sah sie liebevoll an.

Beth blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen fort.

„Und du wirst es dir nicht morgen wieder anders überlegen?"

Schweigend schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Nein Beth, niemals! Ich verspreche es. Ich liebe dich!" Nun waren sie heraußen, die Worte die er ihr schon so lange sagen wollte.

Eine einzelne Träne stahl sich aus Beth Augenwinkel und rollte ihr über die Wange. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herab und begann sie zu küssen. Zuerst sachte, vorsichtig, so als fürchte er sie würde sich in seinen Armen in Luft auflösen, aber dann wandelten sich seine Küsse, wurden intensiver, leidenschaftlicher, brennender.

Beth erwiderte hingebungsvoll jeden einzeln so herbeigesehnten Kuss. Seine Hitze griff auf sie über und nahm von ihr vollständig Besitz.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst!" wisperte sie zwischen den Küssen.

„Ich werde nie wieder fortgehen!" versprach er ihr.

Für den Augenblick schien ihre Welt vollkommen, doch draußen jenseits der Wohnung lauerten immer noch ihre Feinde. Mächtige Feinde.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Ascara und BlueAquamarin!_

12 Lyssa

_Das Fest war schon in vollem Gange. Viele Paare tummelten sich auf der improvisierten Tanzfläche. Man meinte fast die ganze Züricher Highsociety wäre hier erschienen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und alle verströmten Freude und Heiterkeit. Der Krieg war zu Ende. Es war das Jahr 1945 und Hitler war besiegt. Lars Vandemeer ein verwöhnter Millionärssohn, seinem Vater gehörte in der Schweiz die größte Bank, mischte sich ins Getümmel. Er war der einzige in dem noch nicht so richtige Partylaune aufkommen wollte._

_Die Mädchen warfen sich ihm wie immer an den Hals, aber auch wenn sie schön waren, interessierten sie ihn nicht. Träge schlürfte er an seinem Champagner und ließ seinen Blick desinteressiert durch die Menge schweifen. Unwillkürlich blieben seine Augen an einer zierlichen dunkelhaarigen Schönheit hängen. Anmutig bewegte sie sich zwischen den Tanzpaaren._

_Sie war anders als die restliche Meute hier. Fast alle versuchten verzweifelt irgendwelche bedeutende Kontakte zu knüpfen oder sich einen Ehemann zu angeln oder was auch immer, nur sie nicht. Sie wirkte als wäre sie wirklich nur wegen der Musik hier und um sich zu amüsieren. Verträumt bewegte sie sich zur Musik, die Augen geschlossen. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Er musste sie kennen lernen, koste es was es wolle._

_Direkt vor ihr blieb er stehen und sah sie einfach an. Sie schien ihn nicht einmal wahrzunehmen, obwohl er kaum einen Schritt von ihr entfernt stand. Er wartete bis die Musik eine Pause machte und sprach sie dann an._

„_Hallo!" sagte er weich mit dem nötigen Sinnlichen Touch in der Stimme._

_Er wusste das er bei den Mädchen gut ankam, doch nicht bei ihr. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn wahrzunehmen. Ungehalten packte er sie am Oberarm._

„_Wäre es nicht höflich meinen Gruß zu erwidern?" knurrte er sie an._

_Schulterzuckend sah sie zu ihm auf._

„_Vielleicht? Ich weiß es nicht und es kümmert mich nicht! Lass mich los!" verlangte sie und entzog ihm ihren Arm. Gemächlich ging sie weiter, er blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen._

„_Wer bist du?" fragte er jetzt mit normaler Stimme._

„_Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber ich heiße Lyssa!" antwortete sie gelangweilt._

_Lars wurde zunehmend wütender. Wie konnte sie es wagen ihn so schlecht zu behandeln? Zornig fasste er erneut nach ihrem Arm und drehte sie grob zu sich um._

„_Weißt du wer ich bin?" stieß er gepresst hervor._

_An seiner Stirn pochte eine Ader vor unterdrückter Wut. Wieder zuckte Lyssa mit den Schultern._

„_Sollte ich das?" gleichgültig blickte sie hoch zu ihm. Er war süß, er war amüsant, er war ein Mensch._

„_Ich bin Lars Vandemeer!" trumpfte er auf, aber auch das prallte unbeeindruckt an Lyssa ab._

_Wieder schritt sie weiter durch die Menge, weg von ihm. Wütend wie ein trotziges Kind rannte er hinter ihr her._

„_Ich habe Geld. Ich bin furchtbar reich!" schrie er ihr zu. Nun hielt sie inne._

„_Du bist reich?" fragend sah sie ihn aus halbgesenkten Lidern an. Eifrig nickte er mit dem Kopf und ehe er sich versah hing sie an seinem Arm._

„_Zeig mir deinen Reichtum!" flehte sie kokett und er war rettungslos verloren._

_Sie hatte ihn in ihren Bann geschlagen und er verfiel ihr von Stunde zu Stunde mehr. Lyssa genoss den Luxus und den Reichtum den er zu bieten hatte in vollen Zügen und ließ sich von ihm rund herum verwöhnen. Er merkte nicht, dass sie nur mit ihm spielte. Er verliebte sich in sie und später liebte er sie._

_Als er ihr Geheimnis entdeckte war er davon vom ersten Moment an fasziniert und flehte sie jeden Tag aufs Neue an ihn auch in ein Geschöpf der Nacht zu verwandeln. Doch Lyssa lachte nur und versprach ihm es eines Tages zu tun. Drei Jahre vergingen, wo sie sein Geld verschwenderisch verprasste. Als sein Vermögen zu schrumpfen begann und er sie bat sich einzuschränken verschwand sie über Nacht._

_Ohne Nachricht und ohne ein Wort. Nur den teuren Schmuck den er ihr geschenkt hatte den nahm sie mit. Er sah sie nie wieder. Von dieser Nacht an hasste er sie und alle Vampire der Welt und er schwor ihnen grausame Rache._

Nachdenklich nahm Lars einen Schluck von seinem Cognac, bitter ran er ihm die Kehle hinab, aber das war für ihn ein angenehmer Geschmack. Lyssa! Er hatte seine Rache gehabt und hundertfache Vergeltung, denn er jagte sie alle. Er hatte nachdem Lyssa ihn verlassen hatte, sich als erstes um die Geschäfte gekümmert. Er hat nicht nur den alten Reichtum wieder hergestellt, sondern war noch vermögender geworden. Dies hatte ihn jedoch Zeit gekostet. Viele Jahre die er auf seine Rache warten musste.

„Mr. Vandemeer! David ist jetzt hier!" teilte ihm sein Butler in seinem typisch leblosen Ton mit.

Lars der kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte um erneut seinen Triumph über die Untoten zu genießen, öffnete diese wieder weit, um sie dann zu schmalen Schlitzen zu verengen. David hatte versagt! Völlig übereilt hatte er auf den Vampir geschossen und nun lebte dieser noch! Eine unnötige Komplikation. Schlurfende Schritte verrieten ihm, ohne dass er sich umsah, er saß in einem bequemen Stuhl vor dem brennenden Kamin und sah den alles verzehrenden Flammen zu, dass David in den Raum geschlendert kam.

Verächtlich verzog sich sein faltiger Mund. Nicht einmal ordentlich zu gehen wusste der Junge. Seitlich neben seinem Stuhl blieb er stehen und scharrte mit dem Fuß am Boden.

„Danke dass sie mich rausgeholt haben, Boss!" schnarrte er gedehnt.

David kam von der Unterschicht, ihn mit Geld zu locken war leicht. Lars sog die Luft über die Nase ein.

"Du hast versagt und bist auch noch einem Polizisten in die Hände gelaufen." zählte er ihm ruhig auf.

David lief es kalt den Rücken hinab.

„Aber ich kann es wieder gut machen." Ereiferte er sich.

„Wie? In dem du erneut daneben schießt und du ihnen die Möglichkeit gibst uns zu jagen?" erwiderte Lars sarkastisch und zog seine ergraute Augenbraue dabei bezeichnend in die Höhe.

„Ich versage nicht! Ich hab den Kerl getroffen, doch seine Vampirschlampe und ein anderer Vampir haben ihm das Leben gerettet. Wenn die nicht so schnell aufgetaucht wären, wäre er jetzt richtig tot!" brauste David hitzig auf.

„Das bringt mich gleich auf die nächste Frage. Woher wussten sie wo sie dich finden können?"

Lars umklammerte mit beiden Händen die Lehen seines Stuhls und beugte sich nach vorne. Unwillkürlich wich David ein Stück zurück. Lars war weit über 80zig, sein Körper war von Falten übersäht und er wirkte ausgezehrt und verdörrt. So im Halbschatten sah er wie der Tod höchstpersönlich aus. David schluckte, sein Mund war staubtrocken und sein Hirn fühlte sich seltsam leer an.

„Ich…." stotterte er, doch Lars brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Ich werde die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen! Für dich habe ich eine andere Aufgabe." sprach er ihn Rätseln und griff nach der Klingel die neben seinem Cognacschwenker stand. Ein kurzes Läuten und wie durch Zauberhand stand sein Butler da.

„Mr. Leary möchte gehen. Zeig ihm den Weg!"

Der Butler verbeugte sich leicht und wies mit der Hand David an ihm zu folgen. Zögernd schritt David dem Butler voran durch die Tür, ein gedämpfter Schuss war zu hören und dann schlug ein Körper auf dem Boden auf. David würde nie wieder versagen. Als kurze Zeit später der Butler wieder erschien, trug Lars ihm auf Einladungen zu verschicken. Er hatte vor ein besonderes Diener zu geben.

„Guten Morgen!" verträumt sah sie Mick aus verschlafenen Augen an.

Er war bei ihr geblieben und sie hatten sich geliebt, die ganze Nacht. Irgendwann war sie vor Erschöpfung einfach eingeschlafen, obwohl sie wach bleiben wollte. Jetzt wo er bei ihr bleiben wollte, wollte sie keine Sekunde mit ihm versäumen. Sanft küsst er ihre Stirn.

„Guten Morgen!" erwiderte er und lächelte sie dabei sündig an. Tief holte sie Luft und war schlagartig ganz wach.

„So was gehört eigentlich verboten!" beklagte sie sich gespielt.

„Was?" fragte er irritiert, er verstand sie nicht.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht!" schimpfte sie ihn halbernst.

„Du lächelst das mir die Knie weich werden und weißt nicht einmal von der Wirkung deines Lächelns? Dafür muss ich dich leider bestrafen!" sagte sie streng. Micks Augen begannen zu leuchten, wenn die Strafe so aussah wie die Dinge die sie letzte Nacht gemacht hatten, dann freute er sich schon darauf.

Er beugte sich nach vorne, dicht an ihr Ohr und hauchte „Bestraf mich!" hinein. Beth spürte wie sie am ganzen Körper erbebte.

„Du hast es so gewollt!" brachte sie mühsam hervor und zog ihn an sich.

Beth schwebte die nächsten Tage auf Wolken, ihr Glück konnte nicht vollkommener sein. Mick kam jeden Abend zu ihr und blieb wenn es ging die ganze Nacht. Am Morgen huschte er für ein paar Stunden in seinen Kühlschrank um am Nachmittag seinem Job nachgehen zu können. Auch Josef fühlte sich durch die beiden beschwingt und griff sein altes Leben wieder auf.

Dylan rief Beth von Zeit zu Zeit an, sie waren richtig gute Freunde geworden und plauderten über alle möglichen Dinge. Beth fand das Leben gerade so schön und von ihr aus konnte es ewig so weiter gehen. Ewig, dieses kleine Wort gab ihr einen feinen Stich. Mick lebte ewig und sie starb.

Wurde mit jedem Tag älter, während er in 10 Jahren immer noch so wie jetzt aussehen würde, wäre sie dann schon fast vierzig! Sie wusste irgendwann musste sie sich damit auseinander setzten, aber noch hatte sie Zeit. Beth war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Sie durchschritt gerade die Tür zu ihrem Büro als ihr ihre Chefin einen exklusiven Umschlag unter die Nase hielt.

„Das ist heute für dich gekommen!" meinte sie mysteriös. Beth runzelte die Stirn und griff danach.

Mick ging seine Post durch und musste dabei ein dämliches Grinsen, das sich immer wieder auf seine Lippen stahl unterdrücken. Seit er mit Beth zusammen war, war er der glücklichste Mann in ganz LA. Wahrscheinlich auf der ganzen Welt, nur das er kein Mann war, sondern ein Vampir. Erneut spürte er den Druck der immer auf ihm lastete. Wo würde ihre Beziehung enden?

Er wollte sie nicht verlieren und doch sie war sterblich. Und so fasste er für sich einen Entschluss. Wenn sie eines Tages nicht mehr war, dann wollte auch er nicht länger leben. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit dem kostbaren Umschlag in seinen Händen, bevor er ihn bewusst wahrnahm. Interessiert betrachtet er ihn genauer. Außer seinem Namen und Adresse stand nicht drauf. Neugierig geworden öffnete er ihn und eine schlichte, wenn auch nicht weniger kostbare Karte fiel heraus.

Josef ging seinen üblichen Geschäften nach – Geld verdienen und zwar im Überfluss und ließ sich nebenbei von einer vollbusigen Schönheit die Nägel maniküren, nicht das er es nötig hatte, aber er liebte es verwöhnt zu werden. Sein Leibwächter trat ein und überreichte ihm stumm ein edles Kuvert.

„Was ist das?" fragte Josef träge nach.

Er hatte keine Lust sich von irgendwelchen Möchtegern Reichen einladen zu lassen. Er suchte sich die Partys die er besuchte sehr sorgfältig aus. Schließlich bewegte er sich ausschließlich nur in den richtigen Kreisen.

„Das wurde für sie abgegeben!" erwiderte dieser knapp. Müßig winkte Josef mit der freien Hand.

„Dann öffne ihn und ließ vor!" forderte er den Mann auf. Vorsichtig ritzte dieser den Umschlag mit dem Brieföffner auf und entnahm die darin verborgene Karte.

„Eine Einladung!" sagte er wenig geistreich laut.

„Das war mir schon klar! Aber von wem und was für eine Einladung?" fragte Josef leicht gereizt nach. Er hatte für so was echt keinen Nerv.

„Ein gewisser Lars Vandemeer bittet sie sein Gast zum Diner zu sein."

Josef entzog der Schönheit seine Hand und langte nach der Karte. Dieser Name hatte seine Neugierde geweckt. Vandemeer war der reichste Mann in der Schweiz und rangierte Weltweit an 20. Stelle. Für Josef Grund genug die Einladung anzunehmen. Das Essen sollte kommenden Samstag in seiner Penthousesuite stattfinden. Nun er würde sich bestimmt dort einfinden.

Überrascht sah Mick auf Beths Karte.

„Du wurdest auch zu diesem Dinner eingeladen? Ich auch, aber warum?" Sein Misstrauen und seine Neugierde waren geweckt.

„Du denkst es ist eine Falle?" Mick sah liebevoll auf sie herab.

„Ja! Ich habe mich über Vandemeer erkundigt. Sein Name mag vielleicht nicht so klingen, aber er ist eigentlich Schweitzer und gehört dort zu den reichsten und mächtigsten Männern, wenn er nicht sogar der Reichste ist."

Beth runzelte die Stirn.

„Weiter, du weißt doch bestimmt noch mehr!" forderte sie ihn auf.

„Lyssa lebte eine Zeitlang in der Schweiz. Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht ist es auch weit hergeholt, aber mein Gefühl sagt, das es eine Falle ist!" Er presste die Lippen zusammen und sah sie ernst an.

„Dann werden wir nicht hingehen!" beschloss Beth.

Sie würden doch nicht einfach in eine Falle marschieren! Mick wich ihrem Blick aus und sah über sie hinweg. Fixierte am Ende des Raumes einen Punkt an der Wand.

„Mick sieh mich an!" verlangte sie streng. Zerknirscht sah er herab.

„Du hast trotzdem vor hinzugehen, stimmst?" Er nickte nur.

„Dann komme ich mit dir!" entschied sie.

„Nein Beth, das ist viel zu gefährlich!" protestierte er.

„Oh doch, ich komme mit. Oder denkst du ich lasse zu das du dich alleine in Gefahr begibst? Mick ich liebe dich!" redete sie eindringlich auf ihn ein und ihre letzten Worte gaben schließlich für ihn den Ausschlag.

Wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte, da konnte er ihr einfach nichts abschlagen. Für ihn war dieses Wunder ihrer Liebe immer noch unfassbar. Zärtlich schloss er sie in die Arme.

„Versprich mir!" begann er, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Alles was du willst!" hauchte sie verrucht und Mick überspülte eine heftige Welle des Verlangens.

„Beth!" rief er leicht gequält aus.

„Tu einfach nur das was ich dir sage!" bat er und bekam ein sündiges Lächeln von ihr.

„Ich denke das könnte spaß machen!" erwiderte sie und zog ihn mit sich in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Mick richtete sich sein Jackett glatt und auch Beth zupfte ihr hautenges Kleid zu Recht. Sie standen vor dem Aufzug der sie zu Lars Vandemeers Apartment bringen würde, als eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen erklang.

„Na wenn das nicht meine Lieblingsturteltäubchen sind!" rief Josef fröhlich aus. „Was macht ihr den hier?"

„Ich schätze mal das gleich wie du! Wir wurden zu einem Dinner eingeladen!" erwiderte Mick und schüttelte Josefs Hand. Sie waren die besten Freunde und Brüder im Geiste.

Die Freundschaft der beiden war etwas ganz besonderes.

„Na dann können wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich um eine Falle handelt?" fragte Josef noch nach und stieg als erster in den Lift, der sich dazwischen bequemte aufzutauchen.

„Dass es sich um eine Falle handelt, kümmert euch beide nicht wirklich!" sagte Beth leicht schockiert und stieg als letzte zu den beiden in den Lift.

Sie überließen es ihr den Knopf für das richtige Stockwerk, das oberste, zu drücken. Kopfschüttelnd stand sie zwischen den beiden Männern, sie sich nur verspielt angrinsten. Sie waren wie kleine Jungs, die ein neues Spielzeug entdeckt hatten.

Die Lifttüren schwangen auf und sie standen in einem exquisiten Flur. Alles hier roch nach Geld und Reichtum. Lautlos öffnete sich vor ihnen die Tür und ein Butler bat sie einzutreten. Er brachte sie in ein kleines fast intimes Esszimmer und zeigte ihnen ihre Plätze. Die Sitzordnung wurde ihnen diktiert. Misstrauisch nahmen Josef und Mick Platz. Sie saßen neben einander an einem kleinen Tisch, der nur für vier Gäste Platz bot. Auf dem feinen Tischtuch lagen edle Gedecke ordentlich arrangiert. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und ihr Gastgeber erschien.

„Guten Abend!" begrüßte er sie.

Beth betrachtete ihn genau, er war ein alter Mann, sicher weit über achtzig, aber in seinem Gang lag immer noch ein Schwung der ihn weit jünger wirken ließ. Er ging zu dem einzig noch freien Platz, setzte sich aber nicht.

„Ich denke normales Essen wird sie nicht interessieren!" sprach er mit leiser Stimme Mick und Josef an. Beide betrachteten ihn gespannt.

„Ja ich weiß was sie sind!" trumpfte er auf und automatisch sprangen die beiden auf die Beine, aber es war zu spät. Schwere Gitter fielen von der Decke und sie standen in einem silbernen Käfig, wie sich herausstellte sobald Mick die Stäbe berührte.

„Silber meine Herrn! Ist so was wie Kryptonit für Superman. Silber raubt einem Vampir die Kräfte!" ruhig schritt er an die Gitterstäbe heran, wohl des Wissens das ihm nichts passieren konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo Ascara und Morweena danke für die lieben Reviews, hat richtig gut getan!_

13 Manchmal braucht es eine Frau

Ein Vampir kennt keine Angst. Wer den Tod nicht mehr zu fürchten braucht, verliert auch jegliche andere Angst und wird unvorsichtig. Unsterblich zu sein hat auch seine guten Seiten. Man wird nie krank, Wunden heilen schnell und man braucht auch nicht die Gebrechen des Alters zu fürchten. Unsterblich heißt ewig jung zu sein.

„Silber!"

„In geringer Dosis schwächt es euch und bei größerer tötet es sogar euch! Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mir dieses Wissen angeeignet habe." erzählte Vandemeer seinen "Gästen"

„Ihr könnt euch daraus nicht befreien und so werdet ihr ehe die Nacht vorüber ist, sterben. Vandemeer wandte sich wieder ab. Er hatte genug Zeit an die Vampire verschwendet. Es gab wichtigeres zu tun – neue zu fangen.

„Ach ehe ich es vergesse. Wisst ihr warum es so leicht ist euch zu fangen?" fragend blickte er in die Runde und erntete nur wütende und unverständliche Blicke.

„Eure Überheblichkeit ist eure größte Schwäche! Ihr haltete euch für unsterblich, dabei genügt es das richtige Mittel zu kennen und ihr seit nichts weiter als Staub!"

Vandemeer wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern schloss bereits leise die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte die Vampire gefangen, töten sollten sie seine Lakaien. Er machte sich nicht die Hände an einem dreckigen Vampir schmutzig.

Unschlüssig standen die drei in ihrem in dem Fall silbernen Käfig. Beth schaute zornig von einem zum anderen.

„Ich habs dir ja gleich gesagt, es ist nicht richtig hier her zu kommen, aber wolltest du auf mich hören?" begann sie mit Mick zu schimpfen. Schuldbewusst sah dieser zu Boden.

„Beth…" versuchte Josef einzugreifen, doch wütend fuhr sie ihm über den Mund.

„Und du? Du bist doch soviel älter als er! Man könnte meinen du wärst klüger!" fauchte sie ihn an. Josef hielt es in der Enge des Käfigs für klüger zu schweigen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" verlangte Beth die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt zu wissen.

„Keine Ahnung…"

„Soweit hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht…" stotterten die beiden rum. Es war klar, dass sie mit so etwas nicht gerechnet hatten.

„Wie hoch standen eigentlich die Chancen, dass Vandemeer nicht der Vampirkiller ist?" stellte Beth die Frage in den Raum.

„Meine Herrn, er hat wahrscheinlich Gregori getötet und auch Lyssa!"

Betroffen schwiegen Mick und Josef. Da waren sie wieder die kleinen Jungs. Sie sahen aus, als hätte man sie bei etwas verbotenem erwischt.

„Gut, dass ihr mich habt! Ich war nicht ganz so unvorsichtig wie ihr, denn im Gegensatz zu euch bin ich sterblich!"

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Mick ernst.

„Ich rufe Dylan an!" trumpfte Beth auf. Sie fischte aus ihrer kleinen Handtasche ihr Handy und musste mit Enttäuschung feststellen, dass sie keinen Empfang hatte.

„Soweit war ich auch schon!" rief Josef aus und hielt sein Handy hoch. Auch er hatte keinen Empfang. Beth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kein Problem!" ruhig steckte sie ihr Handy wieder ein und wartete.

„Du weißt doch was, was wir nicht wissen?" drang Mick in sie.

„Möglich!" wich Beth aus. Mick packte Beth bei den Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Schatz?" flüsterte er ihr zärtlich fragend zu.

„Du regst dich nur wieder auf, wenn ich es dir sage." Widersprach Beth zaghaft und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Ich verspreche mich nicht aufzuregen, aber sag mir was du weißt!" flehte er und sah sie mit seinem Hundeblick an. Zustimmend nickte Beth mit dem Kopf.

„Also gut, aber du regst dich bestimmt nicht auf?" fragte sie ihn sicherheitshalber noch einmal und feierlich schüttelte Mick den Kopf. Egal was es war, er würde sich nicht aufregen, schwor er sich.

„Ich hab Dylan Bescheid gesagt und wenn er in der nächsten halben Stunde nichts von mir hört, kommt er hier vorbei."

Wütend verzog sich Micks Mine.

„Du hast mir also nicht vertraut?" fragte er beherrscht ruhig.

Man konnte ihm ansehen dass er vor Wut bebte, doch Beth ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Ganz dicht trat sie an ihn heran.

„Schatz" sagte sie weich. „Das ist keine Sache des Vertrauens, sondern des gesunden Menschenverstandes!" berichtigte sie ihn weich und um ihn endgültig zu beschwichtigen, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste sanft seinen verdutzen Mund.

Kurz schloss er die Augen und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Darum liebte er sie so. Sie ließ sich nicht einfach einschüchtern und wenn ihr eine Situation nicht gefiel ergriff sie selbst die Initiative.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut, doch statt ihres Gastgebers betrat eine betörend schöne Frau den Raum. Leicht amüsiert blickte sie auf die Drei die hinter Gitter saßen.

„Warum sind Vampire eigentlich so dämlich?" fragte sie ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Damit sie sich nicht zu sehr von den Menschen unterscheiden?" schoss Josef zynisch zurück und schenkte ihr ein täuschend freundliches Lächeln. Die Frau trat dicht an den Käfig und stellte sich vor Josef.

„Du scheinst mir ein ganz schlauer zu sein!" flüsterte sie laut zu ihm. Sie bewegte sich wieder fort von ihm und ging ruhelos im Raum umher.

„Wer weiß wie schlau du bist, wenn ich dich jage und zur Strecke bringe!"

„Huh du machst mir richtig Angst oder soll ich sagen das ich solche Spiel mit kleinen Mädchen sehr aufregend finde?" grinste er sie anzüglich an und erntete einen kalten Blick dafür.

Josef hatte etwas gefunden, dass ihm hier Spaß machte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer sie war, aber sie gefiel ihm und er würde sich garantiert nicht von ihr töten lassen, bevor er nicht mit ihr auf seine Kosten gekommen war. Mick packte Josef am Arm.

„Ich denke es ist keine so gute Idee, die Dame zu reizen!" raunte er ihm zu.

„Du solltest auf deinen Freund hören!" Schlug sie ihm vor.

„Denn keiner von euch wird diesen Ort lebend verlassen!" versicherte sie ihnen.

„Wer bist du?" mischte sich Beth in die Unterhaltung ein.

Die Frau legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg und ihr langer geflochtener Zopf rutschte ihr vom Rücken über die Schulter. Sie war groß und schlank. Ihr Körper war athletisch und man sah ihm an das sie hart trainierte. Für was war klar, sie jagte und tötete Vampire.

„Wer ich bin?" wiederholte sie und schien kurz darüber nachzudenken. Die leicht schräg gestellten dunklen Augen verliehen ihr ein exotisches Aussehen. Die kaffeebraune Haut verriet über sie dass zumindest ein Elternteil von dunkler Hautfarbe war.

„Ich bin Aaliyah und ich töte den Abschaum der diese Erde besudelt!" Dabei blickte sie vor allem auf Josef.

„Du scheinst Vampire zu hassen. Warum?" fragte Beth weiter. Sie wollte Zeit gewinnen und auch mehr über ihre Gegner herausfinden.

„Einer von ihnen hat meinen kleinen Bruder getötet!" zischte sie wütend.

Betroffen sah Beth sie an. Es musste schlimm sein, seinen Bruder auf diese Art zu verlieren, aber gab ihr das das Recht alle anderen Vampire dafür zu töten?

„Das tut mir sehr leid." erwiderte Beth.

„Spar dir dein Mitleid! Ich brauch es bestimmt nicht von einem Vampirliebchen!" fauchte sie verächtlich.

Leicht geschockt von soviel Hass wich Beth einen Schritt zurück, mehr war auch nicht möglich, den sie hatte den Tisch im Rücken und kaum Platz sich zu bewegen. Mick legte einen Arm um Beth und drückte sie beschützend an sich. Josef der die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, fixierte Aaliyah mit einem bedrohlichen Blick.

„Komm schon! Lass mich raus! Ich kanns kaum erwarten mit dir zu spielen!" sein Humor war verschwunden.

Auch wenn er nicht immer Beth bester Freund war, so würde er doch alles dafür tun, dass sie und Mick am Leben blieben, selbst wenn das hieß diese Traumfrau zu vernichten.

Beth riss sich von Mick los und trat dicht an Josef ran.

„Tus nicht!" beschwor sie ihn.

„Dylan ist auf dem Weg. Er wird uns helfen. Ich möchte nicht das du dich in Gefahr begibst!" wisperte sie ihm leise zu, so das nur er es hören konnte.

„Ach wie rührend! Verabschiedest du dich von deinem Liebsten?" flötete Aaliyah. War ja klar, dass dieser Schönling eine Freundin hatte.

Sie öffnete ihre Lederjacke und legte sie ab. Darunter kamen zwei silberne Dolche zum Vorschein. Außerdem trug sie eine kleine handliche Armbrust zwischen den Schulterblättern und Beth könnte schwören, die Pfeile mit der sie bestückt war, waren aus dem reinsten Silber. Nun trug sie neben den Waffen nichts weiter als ein ärmelloses schwarzes Top und eine enge ebenfalls schwarze Hose. Ihre Füße steckten in bequemen weichen Stiefeln. Sie war ein Jäger der Nacht und auch so gekleidet.

„Nun zu den Regeln!"

Josef war ganz Ohr.

„Es gibt keine, bis auf eine. Nur einer überlebt, der andere ist tot!" eröffnete sie ihm. Sie trat wieder näher an den Käfig heran, aus einem der Stiefel zog sie eine Waffe.

„Ich werde den Käfig kurz öffnen. Nur er verlässt ihn." Dabei deutete sie auf Josef.

„Ihr zwei bleibt schön da drin, ansonsten stirbst du als erste!" erklärte sie und zielte mit der Waffe auf Beths Herz. Dabei war das eine Lüge. Sie würde keinen Menschen töten, dass hatte sie auch schon Lars Vandemeer verdeutlicht als dieser sie engagierte.

„Sie nehmen den Auftrag an?" fragte er sie mit krächzender Stimme.

„Woher haben sie von mir erfahren?" fragte sie zurück.

Sie jagte schon fast ihr ganzes Leben Vampire und so manch einen von ihnen hatte sie schon zur Strecke gebracht. Sie war gut. Aaliyah kam aus New York. Vandameer hatte sie extra einfliegen lassen. Er wollte für diesen einen Job die Beste und er konnte es sich leisten.

„Sag wir so ich interessiere mich für alles was mit den Vampiren zusammenhängt. Auch für ihre Jäger." Kam es überheblich von ihm.

„Übernehmen sie den Job?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich soll zwei Vampire töten?" fragte sie. Lars nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Ja und das Mädchen!"

„Ist sie ein Vampir?"

„Sie ist mit ihnen befreundet und beschützt sie. Sie ist in meinen Augen noch schlimmer!" antwortete er ihr.

„Ich töte keine Menschen!" stellte sie fest.

„Aber…." Wollte Lars sich durchsetzten.

„Kein Aber! Mein letztes Wort!" fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Nur die zwei Vampire!"

„Einverstanden!" fügte er sich.

Das war gestern gewesen. Er musste sich ihrer ziemlich sicher sein, denn die Falle schnappte kaum 24 Stunden später zu. Als sie den Raum betrat wusste sie nicht genau was sie erwartete. Nur das sich zwei Vampire und eine Frau hier drinnen befanden. Nun wusste sie schon mehr. Der eine gegen den sie gleich kämpfen musste, war schon sehr alt.

Ein alter erfahrener und gutaussehender Vampir und darum um das tausendfache gefährlicher als die mit die sie es sonst zu tun hatte. Bisher waren es lauter junge frische Vampire gewesen auf die sie gestoßen war. Ihre Chancen hier den engen Raum als Sieger zu verlassen, standen sehr schlecht, aber das war ihr egal. Vielleicht hatte dann die Suche nach dem Mörder ihres Bruders endlich ein Ende für sie.

Sie hatte schon einige getötet, doch der eine war bis jetzt nicht dabei gewesen und sie bezweifelte es, dass es einer von denen beiden war, den laut ihren Informationen trieb er sich immer noch in New York herum und sah ganz anders aus.

Aaliyah stand neben einem verborgenen Hebel.

„Sind sie soweit?" fragte sie zynisch.

„Sei vorsichtig!" zischte Mick Josef noch zu und stellte sich vor Beth. Er konnte das Leben von Beth nicht riskieren und Josef wusste das.

„Das bin ich doch immer!" antwortete ihm Josef über die Schulter und grinste Aaliyah wieder anzüglich an.

Sie war eine Frau und Mensch, was konnte sie ihm schon anhaben? Mehr als bereit stand er vor den Gittern und wartete bis es sich öffnete. Wie von Zauberhand schob sich das eine vor seiner Nase in die Höhe und gab ihm den Weg frei. Kaum hatte er einen Schritt nach vorne getan schloss es sich bereits wieder. Er war draußen und musste nun für das Leben seiner Freunde und für seines kämpfen.

Aaliyah hatte ihre Dolche gezogen und begann ihn zu umkreisen. Ein unfairer Kampf wie er fand. Wenn in die Silberdolch trafen, würden die Wunden nicht sofort heilen und ihm große Schmerzen bereiten. Er könnte sich in einen Vampir verwandeln und wäre damit schneller und stärker, aber noch dachte er es würde nicht notwendig werden.

„Normalerweise kämpfe ich nicht mit schönen Frauen. Es gibt doch so viele angenehmere Dinge die wir miteinander tun könnten." bot er ihr zweideutig an, was ihm ein verächtliches Schnauben von ihr einbrachte.

„Du solltest an deinem Ego arbeiten. Du bist nicht unwiderstehlich." fauchte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Natürlich sah er gut aus. Alle Vampire sahen gut aus und besaßen einen eignen Charme, eine Aura die sie umgab und für Menschen so anziehend machte, aber sie war immun dagegen. Angestrengt beobachtete Josef sie und ihre Bewegungen. Er wollte sie nicht töten, nur überwinden und diesem Unsinn ein Ende setzten, aber sie meinte es tödlich ernst.

„Das trifft mich! Und ich dachte das könnte der Beginn einer großen Liebe sein!" gab er charmant zurück.

Als ein kleines Geräusch sie von hinten kurz ablenkte nutzte er diesen Vorteil und sprang nach vorne. Er wollte ihr die Dolche aus der Hand schlagen, bevor sie damit noch Schaden an ihm anrichtete, aber sie war schneller und zog ihm den einen quer über seine Hand. Eine tiefe Wunde zierte den Handrücken und Blut floss daraus. Schmerzlich zog er sie zurück.

„Biest!" fauchte er sie an. „Das wirst du mir büßen!"

„Ach ja? Da habe ich jetzt tierisch Angst!" spottete sie und brachte ihn damit in Rage.

Ehe er es verhindern konnte verlängerten sich seine Reißzähne und seine Augen wurden blau. Der Vampir kam zum Vorschein. Nun hatte sie die Bestie vor sich und nicht länger den Mann den er vorgab zu sein. Mit einem hässlichen Laut hechtete er nach vorne und ehe sie es verhindern konnte schleuderte er sie zu Boden. Ihre Dolche entglitten ihr und schlitterten über das Parkett.

Josef kam auf ihr zu sitzen. Er beugte sein Haupt herab, bereit zu zubeißen. Sein Hunger war geweckt und sie durchaus ein appetitlicher Happen. Sie hatte geahnt das es so enden würde. Er war stark, sehr stark so gar und hier hatte sie einfach zu wenige Möglichkeiten um ihm auszuweichen. Nun dieser Tag war genauso gut wie jeder andere um zu sterben.

„Josef!" brüllte Mick.

Er musste verhindern, dass sein Freund einen Fehler beging. Die Stimme seines Freundes bremste sein hitziges Blut. Kurz schloss er die Augen und unterdrückte den Vampir in sich, als er sie wieder öffnete leuchteten sie Aaliyah in sanftem schokobraun an. Vorsichtig glitt er von ihr runter, sie dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend, noch konnte sie ihm gefährlich werden. Irritiert blickte sie ihn an.

„Du tötest mich nicht?" fragte sie erstaunt. Josef schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heute nicht!"


	4. Chapter 4

14 Josef in Nöten

Unruhig ging Dylan vor dem Gebäudekomplex in dem Vandemeer wohnte auf und ab.

„Bitte Beth, melde dich!" beschwor er sein Handy, aber es weigerte sich einen Pips von sich zu geben.

Verdammt! Er hatte keine Lust das Luxusapartment von Vandemeer zu stürmen. Das machte sich sicher nicht gut in seiner Polizeiakte. Aufgewühlt schritt er hin und her. Er konnte hier nicht weg, er hatte es Beth versprochen und er stand zu seinem Wort. Zum wiederholten Male schaute er auf seine Uhr. Fünf Minuten noch, dann war die halbe Stunde um.

Verzweifelt blickte er an dem riesigen Gebäude hoch, so als könnte er so etwas entdecken, aber nichts regte sich, nichts geschah. Drei Minuten noch. Beth war in Schwierigkeiten, er wusste es. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm das und deswegen war er bereits vor der Zeit her gekommen. Zwei Minuten. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr zu warten, er wusste sie brauchte ihn und auch dieser Mick. Entnervt wischte er sich über die Stirn. Eine Minute noch. Es half nichts, er musste da rein, ob er wollte oder nicht. Sich selber aufmunternd straffte er die Schultern und schob sich Richtung Eingang.

Lautlos glitten die Automatischen Türen auf und gab den Blick auf ein luxuriöses Foyer frei. Unbehaglich trat Dylan ein. Die Zeit war abgelaufen, er musste Beth helfen. Sie wartete auf ihn. Insgeheim war er ein bisschen in sie verliebt, aber er machte sich da nichts vor. Er hatte gesehen wie sie Mick anblickte und er sie. Von dem abgesehen, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hatte, würde ihn Mick vermutlich in Stück reißen, wenn er Beth auch nur einmal falsch ansah. Es war für diesen so schon schwer, seine Freundschaft mit Beth zu ertragen.

Ungehindert kam er zu den Aufzügen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er ohne Schlüssel bis zum Penthouse fahren durfte, ansonsten würde sich die Rettung von Beth etwas schwieriger gestalten. Der Aufzug kam und leise glitten die Türen auseinander. Als er in die Kabine trat, stellte er zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass er ohne Probleme bis ins letzte Stockwerk fahren konnte. Oben angekommen, lief er über einen extravaganten ausgestatteten Flur. Man konnte in jedem Stück sehen, dass hier Geld keine Rolle spielte.

Es war wie ausgestorben hier. Kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr. Seine innere Unruhe verstärkte sich und einem inneren Impuls folgen zückte er seine Waffe. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der ersten Tür. Sachte drückte er die Schnalle nach unten und ohne Lärm zu machen glitt diese nach innen auf. Ein kurzer Blick um die Ecke verriet ihm, dass auch der Raum dahinter völlig Menschenleer war. Er trat ein und überlegte welche Tür er nehmen sollte, als er links von sich einen dumpfen Aufschlag vernahm.

Misstrauisch ging er auf diese Tür zu. Als er nach der Türklinke greifen wollte, wurde diese nach innen aufgerissen und eine große schlanke Frau stürmte heraus und stieß ihm den Dolch den sie fest in ihrer Faust hielt in die Seite. Getroffen ging Dylan zu Boden und riss die Fremde dabei mit sich.

Schwer atmend rutschte Aaliyah vor Josef zurück. Sie traute ihm nicht und glaubte er würde sie jeden Moment doch noch töten. Das war nur ein Trick, sobald sie sich in Sicherheit wiegte, biss er zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie einen ihrer Dolche und schob sich unauffällig auf diesen zu.

Josef ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, ahnte was sie vorhatte, aber hielt sie nicht auf. Geschmeidig kam er auf die Beine und öffnete für Mick und Beth das Gitter. Befreit verließ Beth den Käfig. Aaliyah hatte ihren Dolch erreicht und verdeckte ihn mit ihrem Rücken.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte sie Josef ernst.

Er wollte nicht mehr mit ihr kämpfen. Aaliyah fixierte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen, sagte aber kein Wort. Ihr Faust schloss sich unter dessen um den Griff des Dolches. Abwartend betrachtete sie die Situation vor sich. Sie rechnete immer noch mit einem Angriff. Die Vampire würden nicht zu lassen, dass sie diesen Raum lebend verließ, da war sie sich absolut sicher. Beth trat neben Josef und sah auf Aaliyah hinab.

„Was machen wir mit ihr?" fragte sie ihn. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nichts!"

Er fand sie sehr attraktiv und nur zu lebhaft erinnerte er sich an ihren Körper unter seinem, was in ihm die erotischsten Fantasien weckte und dabei war sie nur ein Mensch. Er ließ sich nicht mit Menschen ein. Das war einer seiner Grundsätze. Lautlos gesellte sich auch Mick zu Josef.

„Vandemeer?" fragte er ruhig. Josef zuckte leicht zusammen, dass erinnerte ihn an Lyssa und Gregori.

Vandemeer hatte die beiden auf dem Gewissen, das was er zuvor nur geahnt hatte, war jetzt zur Gewissheit geworden. Das war der Moment auf den Aaliyah gewartet hatte. Hastig sprang sie auf die Beine, schlug Josef nieder und lief, den Dolch vor sich halten auf die Tür zu.

Ein leiser Schrei drang über Beth Lippen. Alles geschah so schnell und doch glaubte sie als würden die Bilder in Zeitlupe vor ihr ablaufen. Aaliyah die den blutigen Dolch fallen ließ und Dylans erstauntes Gesicht bevor er zusammen brach.

„Mick! Tu was!" rief sie und stürzte auf Dylan zu, dabei schob sie Aaliyah unsanft aus dem Weg.

Josef kam wütend auf die Beine, packte Aaliyah fest am Arm und nahm sie in Gewahrsam, willenlos ließ sie sich von ihm festhalten.

„Das wollte ich nicht!" meinte sie verstört.

„Für Reue ist es jetzt etwas spät, findest du nicht!" antwortete ihr Josef grob.

Sie tötete Vampire, weil sie in ihren Augen kein Recht zu Leben hatten, aber sie konnte keinem Menschen etwas zu leide tun.

Mick kniete neben Beth und drückte fest auf die Wunde. Dylan hatte bereits viel Blut verloren und er konnte nicht ausschließen, dass auch die Lunge in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Dylan atmete sehr schwer, er befürchtete das schlimmste.

„Wir brauchen dringend einen Krankenwagen, Beth!" sprach er eindringlich auf sie ein.

Stumm nickte sie mit dem Kopf, kam aber nur schwer auf die Beine. Sie stolperte auf den Flur hinaus und sah immer wieder auf ihr Handy. Endlich! Sie hatte ein Signal.

„Halte durch. Hilfe ist unterwegs!" redete Mick Dylan gut zu und versuchte ihn damit zu beruhigen.

Umso langsamer sein Herz schlug, umso weniger Blut verlor er. Dylan versuchte zu sprechen, doch Mick gebot ihm zu schweigen.

„Du hast bereits viel Blut verloren. Spar dir deine Kraft, du wirst sie noch brauchen. Außerdem reisst mir Beth den Kopf ab, wenn du mir hier wegstirbst!" versuchte er ihn aufzuheitern und tatsächlich verzogen sich Dylans Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

„Das würde dir gefallen." grinste Mick ihn an.

„Sie sind unterwegs!" rief Beth leicht hektisch.

„Und was nun?"

Gespenstisch stand diese Frage im Raum. Mick dachte kurz nach.

„Ich denke wir können davon ausgehen, dass Vandemeer das Gebäude schon längst verlassen hat und sich außer uns hier niemand befindet."

Kurz schwieg er und betrachtete erneut besorgt Dylans Wunde.

„Du bringst sie hier weg, bevor sie noch mehr Unsinn anrichtet!" befahl er Josef und meinte damit Aaliyah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Nein!" rief sie aus. „Wartet! Ich gehe mit dem nirgendwo hin!" meinte sie bestimmt und begann sich energisch zur Wehr zu setzten.

Josef würde sie sicher irgendwo in einer Teergrube versenken und niemand würde ihr Fehlen bemerken. Doch dieser packte sie missmutig um die Taille und warf sie sich, als würde sie nichts wiegen, über die Schultern.

„Ich bring sie zu mir, aber wenn sie mich zu sehr ärgert, töte ich sie!" sagte Josef ernst zu Mick.

Aaliyah erbleichte. Er würde sie auf die gleiche Weise wie ihr Bruder ums Leben kam töten. Heftig schlug sie mit beiden Fäusten auf seinen Rücken ein.

„Lass mich runter du Neandertaler!" schrie sie ängstlich und zappelte wie verrückt herum. Mit einem kräftigen Klaps auf ihre wohlgerundete Kehrseite brachte er sie zum Schweigen und still halten.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen!" zischte sie kalt über seine Schulter. Das war auch das letzte was Mick und Beth von dem ungewöhnlichen Paar noch zu sehen bekam, dann waren sie auch schon Richtung Aufzug verschwunden.

Der Krankenwagen kam zum Glück schnell und ohne all zu viele Fragen zu stellen, packten die Sanitäter Dylan auf die Trage. Sie brachten ihn so schnell es ging ins Krankenhaus. Es war so wie Mick vermutet hatte, sein linker Lungenflügel war leicht verletzt. Er wurde auf der Stelle operiert und kam anschließend auf die Intensivstation. Die gleiche Station wo auch Beth gewesen war.

Die Diensthabende Schwester konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie den Neuankömmling sah. Maggie hatte nicht damit gerechnet Dylan jemals wieder zu sehen, obwohl er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gegangen war und nun hatte sie ihn als Patient auf ihrer Station. Nicht das er viel davon mitbekam. Er schlief immer noch von der Narkose und würde vor Morgen früh auch nicht aufwachen. Beth fiel die Wärme in Maggies Augen auf und wusste so das Dylan in guten Händen war.

Gemeinsam mit Mick machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung. Dort angekommen, kuschelten sie sich gemeinsam auf die Couch. Mick sagte kein Wort er schien über etwas angestrengt nach zu denken. Plötzlich faste er sich ein Herz und begann zu sprechen.

„Warum ziehst du nicht zu mir?" jetzt war es heraus.

Durch die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends wurde ihm einmal mehr die Vergänglichkeit des Lebens bewusst und er wollte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit Beth verbringen, all zu schnell konnte alles vorbei sein. Beth betrachtete ihn erstaunt.

„Möchtest du das wirklich?" fragte sie ihn.

„Wir wären dann praktisch immer zusammen. Ich der Mensch und du der Vampir! Denkst du das geht gut?"

Mick küsste Beth am Scheitel und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß dass ich jeden Augenblick mit dir verbringen möchte. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass du wenn ich aufwache da bist."

Gerührt schmiegte Beth sich an Mick.

Unsanft stellte Josef Aaliyah im Foyer auf den Boden, packte fest ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. Neben seinem Wagen blieb er stehen.

„Wir können das jetzt auf die sanfte oder auf die harte Tour machen. Das überlasse ich dir. Entweder du steigst friedlich ein…"

„Oder?" fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Oder du kannst die Fahrt im Kofferraum genießen." Beendete er seinen Satz und grinste sie verschmitz an.

Aaliyah knirschte innerlich mit den Zähnen. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Er war viel stärker als sie und hier mitten in LA würde ihr niemand zur Hilfe kommen. Mürrisch riss sie die Autotür auf und stieg ein. Sachte schloss Josef hinter ihr die Tür und beugte sich dann hinab zu ihr, er war wie immer mit dem Cabrio unterwegs.

„Eine gute Wahl, Schätzchen!"

Aaliyah verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte stur geradeaus, doch seine Worte ließen sie zornig herumfahren. Wütend fixierte sie ihn mit den Augen.

„Nenn mich nicht Schätzchen!" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Wildkatze triffts wohl eher!" murmelte er leise vor sich hin und schwang sich dabei auf die Fahrerseite.

Schweigend legten sie die Fahrt zu seiner Wohnung zurück. Beim Aussteigen überlegte sie kurz sich zu weigern den Wagen zu verlassen. In seiner Wohnung wäre sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert, von dort gab es kein zurück und irgendwie machte ihr das Angst.

„Soll ich dich hineintragen?" fragte Josef sarkastisch und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Es hatte keinen Zweck sich zu wehren und seufzend fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal. Kaum stand sie neben dem Wagen, packte er sie wieder fest am Handgelenk. Irritiert blickte sie ihn an.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir traue?"

Er schleifte sie durch ein ähnlich luxuriöses Foyer, wie aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass hier schlichte Elleganz herrschte, während im Vergleich dazu das andere fast überladen wirkte. Der Aufzug brachte sie bis ganz nach oben und dort in eine Luxuswohnung. Vampir zu sein machte einen nicht gerade arm.

„Es lohnt sich wohl andere bis auf den letzten Tropfen auszusaugen?" konnte sie sich nicht verbeißen zu fragen.

„Ja als Blutsauger viele Jahrhunderte zu leben bringt einem durchaus Vorteile!" schleuderte Josef gelassen zurück.

Er würde sich nicht von ihr reizen lassen, obwohl sie sehr reizend war. Er hatte ihren Arm losgelassen und so wanderte sie unruhig wie ein gefangenes Tier im Käfig um her.

„Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?" verlangte sie aufgewühlt zu wissen.

Ihr Atem ging schnell und ihr Puls jagte ihr Blut durch die Adern. Josef legte bei dieser Frage den Kopf leicht schräg. Ihm fiel einiges ein was er mit ihr gerne anstellen würde, wenn er sich dabei nicht so sicher wäre das es ihm höchstens einen Pflock ins Herz einbrachte.

„Keine Ahnung." Unschlüssig zuckte er mit den Achseln, er fand die Situation sehr amüsant.

„Vielleicht beiß ich dich!" zog er sie auf und zwinkerte ihr frech zu, dass brachte in ihr das Blut zum überkochen.

Wütend griff sie nach dem ersten Gegenstand den sie zu fassen konnte. Ironie des Schicksals – es war eine Vase gefüllt mit roten Rosen. Ohne zu zögern warf sie damit nach ihm. Josef schaffte es gerade noch sich im letzten Moment zu ducken, ehe ihn die Vase mit voller Wucht traf.

„Lass das!" zischte er wütend. Seine Augen sprühten Funken.

„Was?" rief sie zornig.

„Das?" und schon flog ihm der nächste Gegenstand, diesmal ein steinerner Aschenbecher um die Ohren.

„Oder das?" Ein Katalog, die fünfhundert Seiten starke Ausgabe gespickt mit allen möglichen Einrichtungsgegenständen was das Herz begehrte. Dieser traf ihn schmerzhaft in die Seite.

„Hör auf mit dem Unfug, ansonsten…" drohte er ihr seinerseits immer wütender werdend.

„Ansonsten was? Tötest du mich? Elender Blutsauger! Ich hasse dich und deinesgleichen. Mich wirst du nicht kriegen! Schmor in der Hölle, Bastard!" redete sie sich noch mehr in Rage und suchte dabei nach den nächsten Wurfgeschossen.

Josef fühlte wie der Vampir nach oben drängte, wie seine Wut von Minute zu Minute zunahm. Dieses Mädchen reizte ihn bis aufs Blut und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Ich hab genug, mir reichts!" energisch duckte er sich zwischen den Gegenständen die sie ihm zuwarf, eine Glasschale, zwei Kerzen, ein Kissen, diverse Zeitschriften, durch und warf sich voller Wucht auf sie. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Boden. Der heftige Aufprall presste ihr die Luft aus der Lunge und atemlos lag sie unter ihm.

„Ich hab dich!" rief er siegessicher aus.

Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich ihn Fortzuschieben.

„Geh runter von mir du Esel!" keuchte sie nach Atem ringend unter ihm und schlug wild mit den Händen um sich, doch er fing ihre Hände ein und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf fest.

So eingeklemmt war es ihr unmöglich sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren. Wütend versuchte sie ihn weiter abzuschütteln in dem sie ihren Körper unter ihm aufbäumte, dabei rieb sich ihr Körper verführerisch an seinem. Erstaunt sah sie wie seine Augenfarbe von braun auf blau und wieder zurück wechselte.

„Mach nur so weiter und ich verspreche dir wir zwei werden jede Menge Spaß zusammen haben!" flüsterte er leicht heiser und blickte ihr glutvoll in die Augen.

Abrupt hielt Aaliyah still. Unwillkürlich fühlte sie Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Entsetzt über sich selbst versuchte sie die Gefühle, die er in ihr auslöste zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte ihn nicht begehren, doch es war zu spät, er hatte das verräterische Leuchten in ihren Augen gesehen und nun hielt ihn nichts mehr. Aufstöhnend senkte er den Kopf und eroberte ihren Mund mit einem heißen Kuss.

Ohne es zu wollen erwiderte sie ihn und noch mehr sie küsste ihn zurück. Seine Hände lockerten sich und gaben ihre Handgelenke frei. Entsetzt über sich selbst schubste sie ihn, ehe er reagieren konnte zur Seite, holte mit der Hand aus und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und rannte zur Tür.

„Aaliyah!" rief er hinter ihr her.

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Eine Sekunde lang sahen sie sich an, ehe sie die Wohnung verließ. Er hielt sie nicht auf und folgte ihr auch nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, Ascara, CelinaHP, Eulenfeder!_

15 Ein neuer Tag

„Weg?" ungläubig sah Mick Josef an.

„Wie kann sie weg sein? Schaffst du es nicht einmal mehr auf ein Mädchen auf zu passen?" zog er ihn sarkastisch auf.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig, Mick! Die Kleine war nicht so harmlos wie sie ausgesehen hat. Ich kann dir versichern, ich habe mein Bestes getan um sie hier zu behalten, aber sie wollte gehen!"

Unschuldig zuckte er mit den Achseln und lehnte sich gespielt gelangweilt in seinem Sessel zurück. Mick betrachtete ihn scharf, einen Finger dabei auf seine Lippen gelegt.

„Du hast sie geküsst?" platzte er plötzlich verstehend heraus.

„Ja!" kam es knapp von Josef.

„Ich dachte du willst mit Menschen nichts zu tun haben?"

Mick zog interessiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch Josef verdrehte lediglich die Augen und gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass er auf keinem Fall darüber reden wollte.

„Du und Beth wollt also zusammen ziehen?" fragte er ihn um von sich abzulenken.

Noch immer spukte ihm dieses Mädchen im Kopf rum. Es hatte in seinem Leben schon viele Frauen gegeben, er war weiß Gott kein Kind der Traurigkeit gewesen. Doch ausgerechnet dieses Biest verwirrte seine Sinne. Er war ein Narr! Mick nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich hab sie gefragt und sie hat ja gesagt!" Seine Augen begannen eigentümlich zu leuchten und aus seinem Gesicht sprach die Liebe.

„Ich hoffe, du hast auch einmal soviel Glück wie ich und dir begegnet eines Tages auch so eine fantastische Frau wie Beth!" Aus Mick sprach all die Liebe die er für Beth empfand.

„Schön dass du das auch endlich einsiehst was das Beste für dich ist!" konnte Josef sich nicht verkeifen zu sagen.

Leise schmunzelte Mick. Mochte ihn Josef noch so sehr aufziehen, er war glücklich und das war alles was er wollte. Nun ja vielleicht wieder Mensch sein, nur für Beth. Für Beth würde er alles tun. Sie war sein Leben.

„Träumst du?" riss ihn Josef aus seinen Gedanken.

„Tut mir leid, ja ich träume!" bestätigte Mick lächelnd.

Ihm konnte nichts und niemand die Stimmung vermissen, dafür war er einfach zu glücklich. Unbewusst strahlte er vor sich hin.

„Was tun wir nun wegen Vandemeer?" warf Josef die nächste Frage auf.

„Wir werden ihn uns wohl schnappen müssen." Erwiderte Mick ruhig.

„Er hat Lyssa getötet und Gregori!" entrüstete sich Josef. Dieses Wissen nagte schwer an ihm.

Lyssa hatte ihn verlassen und tief drinnen wusste er ein Teil von ihm, dass er das nie überwunden hatte. Auch wenn Mick ihm da nicht ganz glauben konnte, er hatte sie geliebt. Traurig seufzte er.

„Du denkst an sie?" fragte Mick leise.

Josef wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, ehe er sich sein Jackett gerade zog.

„Sie war etwas besonderes und es ist für mich immer noch ein komisches Gefühl zu wissen das es sie nicht mehr gibt. Das sie tot ist." Josef blickt Mick zerknirscht an.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne warum er uns jagt. Warum er uns tötet."

Aaliyah hastete durch die Strassen von LA. Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte sich von einem von ihnen küssen lassen und nicht nur das – es hatte ihr gefallen. Sie konnte förmlich das Gesicht ihres kleinen Bruders vor sich sehen, wie er sie mit Verachtung anblickte und sie schweigen anklagte.

„_Wie konntest du mich nur so verraten?"_ Schien er ihr zuzurufen.

„Es tut mir leid!" murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. „Ich mache es wieder gut!" versprach sie ihm.

Sie würde diesen einen der sie so gedemütigt hatte töten und damit auch jedes Gefühl das sie irrer weise glaubte für ihn zu empfinden. Sie musste zu Vandemeer. Sie würden ihn suchen und zu ihm kommen. Dort würde sie sie erwarten und dann ihre Pflicht tun. Ihren Job. Warum sie sich darüber so elend fühlte, darüber wollte sie nicht näher nachdenken. Später! Versprach sie sich. Viel, viel später, würde sie sich dem stellen.

Wütend schlug Vandemeer mit seinem Stock auf den Boden ein. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wieso waren diese Vampire immer noch am Leben? Wozu holte er sich die Beste aus New York? Um ihr beim Versagen zuzusehen? Wenigstens sparte er sich ihr Honorar, da er nicht damit rechnete, dass sie noch am Leben war.

Die Vampire hatte ihm sicher diese Arbeit abgenommen. Ein Verlust durchaus, aber einen den er leicht verschmerzen konnte. Nun er hatte diese beiden schon zweimal gejagt und zweimal waren sie ihm entwischt. Wie wahrscheinlich war es das nun sie ihn jagten? Sehr hoch. Er sollte noch heute das Land verlassen und aufgeben? Nein! Er war kurz vor seinem Ziel.

Er würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde nicht ruhen, bis er den letzten von ihnen hatte. Erst dann würde er Frieden finden. Sein Vater wäre sicher sehr stolz auf ihn. Nicht nur das er das Vermögen der Familie gerettet und auch noch erfolgreich vermehrt hatte, nein auch für seinen Jagdinstinkt. Sein Vater war in seiner Freizeit ein passionierter Jäger gewesen. Jedes Jahr bezahlte er für das Privileg einen kapitalen Hirsch erlegen zu können.

Eine Leidenschaft die er von ihm übernommen hatte, nur sein „Wild" war ein anderes – Vampire. Mit Sicherheit gefährlicher und heimtückischer als ein gewöhnlicher Hirsch. Oh nein er würde sich nicht vertreiben lassen, im Gegenteil er würde die beiden selbst erledigen. Energisch läutete er nach seinem Butler.

„Bring mir meine Waffen!"

Dieser nickte stumm und verschwand genauso lautlos wie er erschienen war. Kaum eine Minute später stand er wieder vor seinem Herrn, in der Hand einem reich verzierten Holzkasten. Vandemeer ließ ihn aufschnappen. Darin befanden sich zwei silberne mit Figuren verzierte Revolver. Er nahm eine nach der anderen heraus, lud sie mit den daneben liegenden silbernen Kugeln und spannte den Hahn.

„Lass mich allein! Ich erwarte Gäste, nur denke ich nicht dass sie an der Vordertür läuten werden!" erklärte er dem Butler sachlich.

Dieser verneigte sich erneut und verschwand.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte Dylan.

Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Jeder Atemzug war mit quälenden Schmerzen verbunden. Was war überhaupt passiert? Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war das er in den Wohnkomplex in dem Vandemeer eine Wohnung besaß eingedrungen war.

„Hi Officer, schön sie wieder bei uns zu haben!" begrüßte ihn eine warme Stimme. Vor sich entdeckte er eine Krankenschwester.

„Ich bin Maggie und ich werde mich um sie kümmern." Stellte sie sich vor.

„Sie wurden mit einem Messer oder so ähnlich verletzt. Ihre Freunde haben sie hergebracht. Anschließend mussten sie operiert werden. Ihre Lunge wurde leicht verletzt, aber wenn sie sich schonen und tun was ich ihnen sage, können sie schon bald wieder rumlaufen."

Versprach sie ihm. Dylan war nicht nach reden zu mute so starrte er an die Decke und versuchte sich verzweifelt an die Ereignisse des Abends zu erinnern. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht seine Gedanken auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Er würde wohl warten müssen bis Beth erschien. Das sie kam stand für ihn außer Frage.

Sie waren Freunde und sie würde niemals einen Freund im Stich lassen. Maggie wandte sich leicht enttäuscht ab. Er sah sie gar nicht. Das war ihr Schicksal. Alle Männer die ihr gefielen waren entweder verheiratet oder schwul. Schwul sah er nicht aus, dann gehörte er bestimmt zu der freundlichen Frau die ihn hergebracht hatte. Schade, aber so war nun mal das Leben.

Micks Handy läutete und als er ran ging bekam er die Nachricht auf die er bereits gewartet hatte. Den Aufenthaltsort von Vandemeer. Zufrieden ließ er sein Handy in die Tasche gleiten.

„Was hältst du von einer kleinen Jagd auf einen Schweizer Banker?" fragte er Josef verschmitzt. Dieser rieb sich die Hände.

„Ich würde sagen die Party kann beginnen!" Beide erhoben sich gleichzeitig und strebten dem Ausgang zu.

Josef konnte es nicht erwarten seine verflossene Liebe zu rächen und auch den Tod von seinem Erzeuger. Mochten sie auch keine Freunde mehr gewesen sein, ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit verband sie dennoch. Sie stiegen in Micks Wagen und kaum hatte dieser gestartet raste er schon los über die Straße des nächtlichen LA.

„Er besitzt ein Haus am Rande der Stadt. Nach der Adresse zu urteilen, dürfte es sich um einen richtig edlen Punker handeln." Erzählte Mick Josef..

„Na dann lass ich mich mal überraschen!" erwiderte Josef sarkastisch und blickte dabei ernst durch die Windschutzscheibe. Vandemeer würde heute Nacht sterben und er würde dafür sorgen.

Die Kamera richtete ihr kaltes Linsenauge auf den Gast der vor dem Tor stand und zoomte noch ein bisschen ran um die Gestalt schärfer ins Visier nehmen zu können. Aaliyah! Mit ihr hatte er nun wirklich nicht mehr gerechnet. Das Tor schwang gut geölt lautlos auf und gab ihr den Weg frei. Sie hatte gründlich nachgedacht und würde Vandemeer ohne Honorar ihre Hilfe anbieten. Vandemeer war nicht dumm und konnte sicher so einem Angebot nicht widerstehen.

„Sie sind also noch am Leben?" fragte sie dieser als sie ihm gegenüber stand.

„Merkwürdig! Sie werden doch nicht etwa die Seiten gewechselt haben?" stellte er die Frage in den Raum, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass dem nicht so war.

Ein Vampir hatte ihren Bruder getötet, wenn sie wüsste, welche Rolle er dabei gespielt hatte, würde sie ihm sicher nicht mehr helfen. Böse grinste er, nun vielleicht sollte er es ihr erzählen?

„Komm folge mir in den Garten!" forderte er sie auf.

Er wartete nicht ob sie seinem Befehl folge leistete, nahm es einfach an und marschierte bereits durch die doppelflügelige Glastür hinaus. Aaliyah lief schweigend hinter ihm her, beschloss für sich erst mal abzuwarten was er zu erzählen hatte.

Er brachte sie zu einem seltsamen Platz. Eine quadratische Rasenfläche die von einer hohen Hecke gesäumt war. Nur ein schmaler Zugang führte zu diesem Platz. In der Mitte ragte ein Phallus ähnlicher grauer Granitstein aus der Erde. Vor ihr versteckt war daran ein Eisenring befestigt und an diesem befanden sich eiserne Handschellen.

Gemächlich betrat er diesen Platz und wartete, dass sie ihm folgte. Unauffällig beobachtete er sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Ob sie sich in die Nähe des Steines stellte? Natürlich tat sie es! Oh es war so leicht, fast schon zu leicht. Völlig gleichgültig zog er eine der Waffen aus seiner Tasche und zielte damit auf sie.

„Sie ist mit Silber geladen und tötet Vampire, aber ich bin mir sicher sie erfüllt bei dir den gleichen Zweck!" meinte er emotionslos.

Sprachlos sah sie ihn an. Er würde sie töten und es wäre ihm egal. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass Vandemeer verrückt war.

„Wir können über alles reden, Sir!" redete sie ihn ruhig und höfflich an. Doch dieser hörte ihr gar nicht zu.

„An diesem Stein sind Handschellen befestigt. Ich möchte das du sie dir anlegst."

Ängstlich weiteten sich Aaliyahs Augen.

„Nein!" hauchte sie.

„Bitte! Zwing mich nicht dir weh zu tun!" meinte er charmant und winkte ihr gleichzeitig mit der Waffe zu sich zu beeilen und seine Geduld nicht länger auf die Probe zu stellen.

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht als sie sich die Handschellen um die Handgelenke legte. Grausig klang das Einrasten des Schlosses in ihren Ohren. Stumm anklagend blickte sie ihn an.

„Braves Mädchen. Weißt du wenn du so da stehst erinnerst du mich sehr an deinen Bruder."

Aaliyah runzelte bei diesen Worten die Stirn, er sprach für sie ihn Rätseln.

„Was meinen Sie damit?" verlangte sie zu wissen. Vandemeer schritt leicht auf und ab.

„Ich war damals in New York als dein kleiner Bruder starb. Weißt du um einen Vampir zu fangen braucht man manchmal einen Köder. Umso jünger umso besser." Begann er zu erzählen. Sein Gesicht leuchtete vor Stolz auf sich selbst.

„Dein Bruder war ein besonders appetitlicher Happen. Ich ließ ihn einfangen. Dann kettete ich ihn an und fügte ihn lauter kleine Schnitte zu, damit der Vampir sein Blut riechen konnte."

Aaliyahs Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz und Hass. Angewidert wandte sie das Gesicht ab.

„Dafür werde ich dich töten!" sagte sie kalt.

„Vermutlich!" erwiderte Vandemeer.

„Das heißt, sofern du das hier überlebst. Du hast nun den Platz deines Bruders. Ich denke in deinem Fall verzichten wir auf die Schnitte!"

„Wie gehen wir voran?" fragte Josef und starrte auf das gut gesicherte Haus, das trotzdem kein Hindernis für einen Vampir bildete. Mick zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Du schleichst dich von hinten ran und ich von vorne. In der Mitte treffen wir uns dann wieder!" erläuterte er schmunzelnd seinen Plan.

„Das ist dein Plan?" entrüstete sich Josef gespielt.

„Ja das ist mein Plan!" Josef schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Wie konntest du nur Privatdetektiv werden? Ich meine deine Techniken lassen doch sehr zu wünschen übrig!" seufzte er und stieg aus.

„Wundere dich nicht, wenn du mich bereits an der Vordertür wieder antriffst, alter Mann!" zog er Mick noch auf und bog um den Zaun in die nächste Straße ein.

Mick schmunzelte noch kurz in dessen Richtung und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg. Mit einem Satz setzte er über den Zaun. Dieser war elektronisch gesichert, aber da er ihn nicht berührt hatte, wurde auch kein Alarm ausgelöst. Geschützt von den Bäumen die vereinzelt im Garten standen bewegte er sich auf das Haus zu.

Josef hatte die Rückseite erreicht und überwand den Zaun mit einem eleganten Sprung. Kaum auf der anderen Seite klopfte er sich den nicht vorhandenen Schmutz von seinem schwarzen Jackett. Darunter trug er ein rotes Hemd, er war für diesen Abend perfekt gekleidet. Locker lief er über den Rasen und entdeckte vor sich eine mannshohe Hecke. Sie schien irgendetwas zu umschließen. Neugierig suchte er nach dem Zugang.

Durch eine schmale Öffnung auf der anderen Seite konnte er hindurchschlüpfen. Kaum stand er drinnen, machte er mehrere Entdeckungen gleichzeitig. Vor ihm stand an einem Steinpfahl gefesselt Aaliyah. Automatisch dachte er an den Kuss. Ein grässliches Knirschen in seinem Rücken verkündete ihm, dass er ein Gefangener war. Schon wieder!

„So sieht man sich also wieder!" konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen und grinste sie breit an.

Es war für ihn nicht das schlechteste ausgerechnet mit ihr gefangen zu sein. Außerdem würde Mick ihn sowieso bald befreien. Aaliyah zog wütend an den Handschellen. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Sie war in einem schrecklichen Alptraum gefangen und hoffte bald daraus zu erwachen.

„Mr. Mick St.John, ich würde wenn ich sie wäre keinen weiteren Schritt mehr tun, außer sie wollen sterben?"

Mick blieb überrascht stehen. Eine Falle! Er und Josef waren wieder in eine Falle getappt.

„Wie lange hält es ein Vampir in einem Gefängnis aus?" fragte Vandemeer ihn plötzlich. Mick runzelte über die seltsame Frage die Stirn.

„Helfen sie mir bitte! In meinem Haus befindet sich ein Einbrecher und er will mich töten!" stöhnte Vandemeer ins Telefon, schoss in die Luft und legte dann auf.

„Sie werden sehr lange darüber nachdenken können, dass sie sich mit dem Falschen angelegt haben!"

Mick hoffte dass Josef bald erschien und ihn aus dieser Situation befreite. In der Ferne war bereits das Heulen der Sirenen zu hören.

„Damit werden sie nicht durchkommen!" erklärte ihm Mick ernst.

„Wer sollte mich aufhalten? Sie oder ihr Freund der hinten im Garten mein Gast ist? Ich denke nicht!" kalt lächelte er ihn an.

Oh ja er war viel schlauer als diese Untoten. Viel schlauer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vielen Dank für das nette Reviews, Ascara!_

16 Aaliyah

Aufgeregt stellte sie den großen Karton mitten auf den Couchtisch und beförderte damit einige Zeitschriften auf den Boden, aber das war ihr egal. Sie war glücklich. Sie würde zu Mick ziehen! Darauf hatten sie sich geeinigt und sie freute sich schon so sehr darauf mit ihm noch inniger zusammen zu sein.

Am Nachmittag hatte sie bereits ihren Vermieter angerufen und die Wohnung gekündigt. Nun begann sie ihre Sachen einzupacken. Sie tat das mit einem wehmütigen und einem freudigen Auge. Wehmütig weil sie hier viele schöne Stunden verlebt hatte und freudig weil mit Mick ein ganz neues aufregendes Leben begann. Sie liebt ihn so sehr.

Sorgfältig musterte sie ihre Sachen in drei Kategorien aus. In nicht mehr brauchbar, vielleicht brauchbar und unbedingt brauchbar. Die nicht brauchbaren stapelte sie mitten im Raum. Mick sollte ihr später beim Entsorgen helfen. Apropos später! Wo blieb er nur? Er wollte nur kurz zu Josef um ihm die Neuigkeiten persönlich zu erzählen und dann gleich wiederkommen…

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er war schon viel zu lange fort. Die Hände auf den Hüften gestützt stand sie da und überlegte ob sie ihn anrufen sollte, als ihr Handy klingelte.

„Beth?"

„Mick? Wo bist du?" rief Beth erstaunt in den Hörer, aus dem Hintergrund drangen merkwürdige Geräusche an ihr Ohr. Was war los?

„Im Gefängnis!", gestand er ihr zerknirscht.

„Was habt ihr getan?" fragte sie streng.

„Das erzähl ich dir später. Hol mich hier raus!" flehte er.

„Komm ich befrei dich!" schlug Josef freundlich vor, doch Aaliyah wich angespannt vor ihm zurück. Zu lebhaft erinnerte sie sich an den Kuss und wie sie darauf reagiert hatte.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

Leicht wütend presste Josef die Lippen aufeinander, ging zielstrebig auf sie zu und fasste nach ihren Handfesseln. Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss er sie entzwei.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken!" murmelte er und entfernte sich wieder von ihr.

Erstaunt und neugierig sah sie ihm nach. Er war so anders als alle Vampire die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Das schlimmste das er ihr bisher, nebst einem Klaps am Po, angetan hatte, war sie zu küssen.

„Ich…er." Stotterte sie herum, wurde aber von Vandemeer unterbrochen.

„Du hast sie nicht getötet? Schade!" seufzte er gespielt theatralisch.

Vandemeer stand hinter dem Gitter, am schmalen Zugang zu ihrem Gefängnis und musterte die beiden wie exotische Tiere im Zoo.

„Vielleicht benötigst du einen Ansporn?" fragte er und zielte mit der Waffe auf Aaliyha.

„Nein!" rief Josef aus, doch da ertönte auch schon ein Schuss.

Josef brach zusammen. Vandemeer hatte im letzten Moment umgeschwenkt und Josef in den Oberschenkel geschossen.

„Wärest du ein Mensch, würdest du in wenigen Minuten verbluten, aber so dauert es länger und ist äußerst schmerzhaft habe ich mir erzählen lassen, es sei denn…" er ließ den Satz unvollendet und blickte nur bedeutend auf Aaliyah. Wütend trat sie hervor.

„Das ist es nicht wahr? Du benutzt Menschen um Vampire zu fangen und wenn sich diese weigern dein menschliches Opfer anzunehmen, zwingst du sie dazu!" zischte sie hasserfüllt. Sie hatte Verstanden. Er war unter allen Monstern das Größte.

„So war es auch mit deinem Bruder! Ich konnte dank seiner einen Vampir anlocken, doch der Narr wollte das Kind tatsächlich befreien, also ließ ich mir etwas anderes einfallen. Sie ihn dir an!" befahl er ihr und deutete mit der Waffe auf Josef.

„Entweder er tötet dich, oder er stirbt!" Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. Das war mit Abstand das unmenschlichste was sie je gehört hatte.

Hastig lief Beth die Stufen zum Polizeirevier hoch. Angespannt öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

„Zu Mick St. John, bitte!" nannte sie am Empfang ihr Anliegen.

„Nächste Tür!" sagte der Mann ohne aufzublicken und wies ihr mit der Hand die Richtung.

Beth lief dort hin und nach kurzem anklopfen trat sie ein, als sie auch dort ihr Anliegen vorgetragen hatte, wurde sie zu Mick gebracht. In einem kleinen grauen Raum mit einem großen Spiegel an der Wand, saßen sie sich auf billigen Plastikstühlen gegenüber. Zwischen ihnen ein zerkratzter grauer Tisch.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ihn neugierig und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Vandemeer!" war alles was er ihr antwortete.

„Du bist zu ihm gefahren?" fragte sie entsetzt. Zustimmend nickte Mick mit dem Kopf.

„Josef und ich, wir wollten ihn uns vorknöpfen, aber irgendwie lief alles schief und das schlimme ist ich weiß nicht was aus Josef geworden ist." Erzählte er ihr zerknirscht.

Beth presste die Lippen zusammen, bis sie weiß wurden.

„Ich bin so wütend auf dich, dass ich jetzt gar nicht weiß wo ich beginnen soll! Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein! Männer!" schimpfte sie mit ihm.

„Beth!"

„Beth!" rief er dazwischen, aber sie wollte ihm gar nicht zuhören.

„Was?" fragte sie abweisend.

„Es tut mir leid!" meinte er aufrichtig und setzte dabei einen leidenden Hundeblick auf. Beth strich ihm sanft über die Wange und sah ihn zärtlich an.

„Du weißt das ich dir nicht lange böse sein kann." Flüsterte sie ergriffen und sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Kannst du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun?" bat er leise.

„Welchen?"

„Hol mich hier raus!"

Beth lehnte sich leicht zurück, das war nicht so einfach, zuerst musste sie wissen, wegen welchem Verbrechen er angeklagt war.

„Was wirft man dir vor?"

„Einbruch und Hausfriedensbruch!" kam es wie aus der Pistolegeschossen zurück.

„Warst du ihm Haus?" Mick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Vandemeer hat mich bereits vor der Haustür abgefangen und die Polizei informiert!"

Beth dachte kurz nach und erhob sich dann.

„Ich werde mit den Polizisten reden und schaue was sich machen läst."

„Beth!" rief ihr Mick hinter her, bevor sie den Raum verlassen konnte. Fragend blickte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Josef ist ihn Gefahr!" eindringlich sah er ihr in die Augen, es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

„Ich hole dich hier heraus, dass verspreche ich dir!" sagte sie abschließend und warf ihm noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

Kaum war sie draußen verschwand dieses von ihrem Gesicht. Schnell kehrte sie zu dem Polizisten am Empfang zurück. Nach mehreren Gesprächen mit den unterschiedlichsten Beamten, war sie um eine Sache schlauer, ohne Hilfe konnte sie Mick nicht rausholen und sie wusste schon wenn sie fragen würde – Dylan.

Blut floss in großen Mengen aus seiner Wunde und er hatte starke Schmerzen. Gequält lag er am Boden. Aaliyah wollte zu ihm eilen doch ein knurren von ihm ließ sie inne halten.

„Wenn du mich jetzt berührst, stirbst du!" warnte er sie.

Aaliyah blieb im sicheren Abstand zu ihm stehen. Vandemeer hatte sie alleine gelassen, er konnte warten, egal wie sich die beiden entschieden, er konnte warten. Das Ergebnis würde am Ende dasselbe sein – beide würden sterben! Unruhig begann sie auf und ab zu laufen.

„Du wirst sterben, nicht wahr?" fragte sie ihn aufgekratzt, aber sie kannte die Antwort bereits.

Vandemeer hatte ihn mit einer silbernen Kugel angeschossen und Silber war für Vampire tödlich. Stumm nickte Josef. Aaliyah begann nach zu denken. Das sie beide hier lebend raus kamen war mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Die besseren Überlebenschancen hatte Josef, vorausgesetzt er nahm ihr Blut.

„Wir werden beide sterben, wenn du nicht mein Blut nimmst!" meinte sie trocken.

„Wenn ich dein Blut nehme, könnte dich das töten!" hielt er ihr dagegen.

„Das ist mir egal!" erwiderte sie leise.

„Vandemeer hat meinen Bruder getötet, in dem er ihn einem Vampir zum Fraß vorwarf. Ich will nicht das er damit davon kommt!"

Josef wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Sie hatte Recht, wenn er ihr Blut nahm, konnte er sich befreien und wahrscheinlich Vandemeer besiegen, tat er es nicht starb er und mit ihm Aaliyah, denn es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Vandemeer ihr die Freiheit schenkte. Sie trat auf ihn zu, unsicher, ängstlich.

„Wie?"

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte.

„Du musst das nicht tun! Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten!" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Welche?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Mick. Mick wird mich befreien und auch dich!" erwiderte er, klang aber nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Du hast doch selbst die Polizeisirenen gehört! Vandemeer hat ihn sicher verhaften lassen, er kann uns nicht helfen!" sie tat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und witzigerweise beruhigte sie seine Unsicherheit.

Auch er war nicht so tough wie er tat.

„Ich kann das nicht tun!" wehrte er sich erneut. Aaliyah kniete sich zu ihm auf den Boden und fasste ihn um die Schultern.

„Sieh mich an und sag mir es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit und ich werde sie mit Freude annehmen, aber so…"

Josef sackten die Schultern nach unten. Er war nicht zimperlich und hat auch schon den einen oder anderen Menschen getötet, aber noch nie jemand wirklich unschuldigen und schon gar nicht jemanden für den er Gefühle hatte. Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen.

Beth eilte über den Krankenhausflur auf Dylans Zimmer zu. Von der Schwester am Empfang hatte sie bereits erfahren, dass es ihm schon viel besser ging. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen trat sie in sein Zimmer ein. Das Bild das sich ihr bot ließ sie an der Tür innehalten.

Sie ertappte Dylan dabei wie er eine Krankenschwester küsste! Auffällig laut räusperte sie sich und die beiden fuhren wie erwischte Kinder auseinander.

„Hallo Dylan! Wie ich sehe geht's dir schon viel besser, oder warst du vielleicht gerade dem Tode sehr nahe und ich verstehe das Ganze falsch und es handelt sich dabei um eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung?" fragte sie schmunzelnd.

„Ähm hallo Beth! Wie geht's dir?" fragte er zurück, ihre Frage dabei glatt weg ignorierend. Beth verzog den Mund.

„Oje was hat dein Va..dein Freund nun wieder angestellt?"

Im letzten Moment konnte er sich das Wort Vampir noch verkneifen, auch wenn er und Maggie sich eindeutig näher gekommen waren, so war er noch nicht bereit alle Geheimnis, oder besser die Geheimnis die seine Freunde betrafen, mit ihr zu teilen.

„Kann ich dich kurz alleine sprechen?" fragte Beth höflich und sah dabei freundlich in Maggis Richtung.

„Schon klar!" hob diese abwehrend die Hände.

„Es gibt auch noch andere Patienten die meine Hilfe benötigen!" meinte sie noch frech in Dylans Richtung.

Dieser zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah ihr scharf hinterher. Leise kichernd zog Maggie die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Und? Erzähl doch mal!" forderte er Beth auf und zog sich eine Stuhl heran.

Kurz schilderte Dylan ihr wie sich das mit Maggie ergeben hatte, eigentlich überstürzt hatte.

„Nun gestern gings mir noch nicht so gut und sie hat sich ganz rührend um mich gekümmert. Nur leider hab ich das gar nicht gemerkt!" erzählte er leicht beschämt.

„Irgendwann ist ihr der Geduldsfaden gerissen, sie meint es war ein Unfall, aber ich weiß es besser und sie überschüttete mich mit einer Blumenvase aus versehen und dann ist es passiert!" hier machte er eine dramatische Pause und sah dabei aus als würde er in Gedanken alles noch einmal erleben.

„Sie lief ganz rot an und begann hektisch die Blumen zu entfernen. Inzwischen war ich bis auf die Knochen nass geworden." Hier schmunzelte er.

„Sie hatte sich weit über mich gebeugt und dann auf einmal sah sie mir in die Augen und ach ich weiß nicht, da war einfach was und wir haben uns geküsst. Das war eigentlich alles!"

Immer noch lächelte er, das war noch lange nicht alles, sonder der Beginn von etwas ganz wunderbaren. Beth freute sich mit ihm, aber jetzt musste er unbedingt für sie etwas tun. Sie reichte ihm ihr Handy.

„Kannst du mir helfen Mick aus dem Gefängnis zu bekommen?"

Er nahm ihr das Handy aus den Händen und begann schon eine Nummer einzutippen.

„In welches Polizeirevier haben sie ihn gebracht?"

Beth nannte ihm Name und Adresse. Dylan telefonierte kurz und reichte ihr dann das Handy zurück.

„Du kannst ihn abholen. Dort schuldet mir noch ein Kollege einen Gefallen! Sorge dafür, dass er keinen Blödsinn anstellt!" forderte er eindringlich, doch Beth Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn übles ahnen.

„Josef ist in Gefahr und er wird nicht still warten, sondern sich Vandemeer schnappen und ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verdenken!"

Aaliyah nahm Josef in ihre Arme, sie konnte nicht anders. Vandemeers Geständnis über den wahren Hergang der zum Tod ihres Bruders führte und das heldenhafte Bemühen von Josef ihr kein Leid zu zufügen, machte ihr die Entscheidung was zu tun war leicht.

„Nimm was du brauchst!" forderte sie ihn erneut auf.

Verlockend duftend und verführerisch lag sie in seinen Armen, er konnte dem Geruch des Blutes kaum widerstehen und doch hielt er sich zurück. Er wollte ihr das nicht antun. Plötzlich konnte er Mick verstehen. Aaliyah machte in seiner Welt alles anders und er wusste nicht einmal warum. Sie war einfach anders. Er zwang sich das Gesicht abzuwenden und hielt sie locker in den Armen.

„Geh!" forderte er von ihr.

„Nein!" widersprach sie.

„Ich will das nicht..."

„Dann stirbst du! Wir beide sterben!" flehendlich blickte sie ihn an.

Sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie wollte Vandemeer nicht den Sieg lassen. Ihr Kampfgeist begann sich zu regen.

„Josef Kostan verdammt noch mal nimm endlich mein verdammtes Blut und bring diesen verdammten Bastard zur Strecke!" schrie sie ihn heftig an.

Überrascht hob er den Kopf.

„Aaliyah…"

„Nun mach schon!"

Sie wendete den Kopf auf die Seite und er konnte ihre Halsschlagader verlockend pochen sehen.

„Verzeih mir!" flüsterte er und beugte sein Haupt über sie und ehe sie sich versah spürte sie einen scharfen Schmerz.

Eine süße Schwäche bemächtige sich ihr und vernebelte ihr die Sinne. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sie glitt ins Vergessen…

Sachte betete er sie auf den Rasen. Seine Augen brannten und in seinem Herzen pochte der Schmerz. Gleich einem verwundeten Tier heulte er auf und dann erfasste ihn eine Welle des Hasses.

Vandemeer!

Geschmeidig wie ein Panther sprang er auf die Beine, immer noch hatte der Vampir die Oberhand. Fauchend sondierte er sein Umfeld. Nahm alle Herzschläge in der Nähe auf. Im Haus gab es zwei. Auf dem Rasen einen weiteren, aber der stammte von einem Kaninchen. Josef konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Haus.

Ein letztes Mal fasste er sich und sah auf Aaliyah. Ihr Opfer sollte nicht umsonst sein, schwor er sich, ehe er losstürzte. Für Vandemeer gab es kein Entrinnen. Er würde diese Nacht nicht überleben.


	7. Chapter 7

_Danke Ascara für das liebe Review! So nun kommt das letzte Stück meiner kurzen Geschichte. :)_

17 Das Ende

Lautlos schlich er durchs Haus immer auf der Suche nach Vandemeer. Ihm war es egal ob er die Nacht überlebte oder nicht. Das einzige was für ihn nur noch zählte war dass auch Vandemeer keinen weiteren Tag mehr auf Erden hatte. Josef blieb stehen und lauschte. Er befand sich im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte sich über ein vergessenes, offenes Fenster zutritt verschafft. Eine Einladung?

Alles war dunkel. Das Haus wirkte wie ausgestorben. Könnte er nicht mit seinem feinen Gehör die beiden Herzschläge wahrnehmen, er würde schwören, das Haus war verlassen.

Er durchquerte den Raum und öffnete leise die Tür. Licht fiel vom Flur in das Zimmer hinter ihm und beleuchtete die edlen und kostbaren Möbel, doch Josef interessierte sich nicht dafür. Er wollte Rache. Zornbebend schlich er weiter.

Selbst der Flur war teuer ausgestattet. Der Boden war mit edlem Marmor gefliest und an den Wänden hing ein Van Gogh neben einem Picasso. Das Haus glich mit all seinen Kostbarkeiten eher einem Museum als einem Zuhause.

Vandemeer stopfte es wahllos voll mit Antiquitäten, Bildern von berühmten Künstlern und exquisiten Stoffen, ohne darauf zu achten ob sie miteinander harmonierten. Hauptsache sie waren wertvoll. Josef blickte sich um. In seinem Rücken befand sich die Eingangstür. An dieser verlief der Flur in einer Art Halbkreis auseinander und bot so einer Besuchercouch platz. Er befand sich auf der rechten Seite davon. Links gab es auch noch eine Tür. Dahinter vermutete er ein Büro.

Auf seiner Seite gab es noch drei weitere Türen. Er hörte den Herzschlag am Ende des Ganges hinter der letzten Tür. Der zweite Herzschlag war in einem anderen Teil des Hauses. Sein Rhythmus war ruhig und gleichmäßig. Wem auch immer dieser gehörte. Diese Person schlief tief und fest. Ganz anders der vor ihm. Kräftig pochte dieser gegen die Rippen, so als wollte er die Rippen durchstoßen und ausbrechen aus seinem Gefängnis.

Für Josef war das eindeutig Vandemeer. Er mochte sich jetzt noch in Sicherheit wiegen, aber nicht mehr lange. Vor Wut und Hass verzerrte sich das sonst so schöne Gesicht von Josef. Zielstrebig eilte er darauf zu und stieß die Tür mit einer solchen Wucht auf, dass sie aus ihren Angeln sprang. Unkontrolliert stürmte er in den Raum.

„Vandemeer!" knurrte er zwischen seinen scharfen Zähnen hervor. Ruhig und gelassen drehte sich der angesprochen um. Er schien nicht wirklich überrascht von Josefs Erscheinen zu sein.

„Danke!" Stürmisch küsste Mick Beth auf die Wange. Er war frei! Aber Josef nicht. Tiefe Sorge begann sein Gesicht zu umschatten.

„Josef?" fragte Beth in leise. Mick nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Komm!" sanft fasste sie ihn bei der Hand. „Lass ihn uns rausholen!" meinte sie bestimmend und zog ihn mit sich. Sie kam nicht weit. Plötzlich fasste er sie um die Taille und wirbelte sie zu sich herum.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe?" flüsterte er an ihrem Mund, ehe er sie küsste. Sie war etwas ganz besonders. Kein anders Wesen verstand ihn so gut wie sie.

„Nicht so sehr wie ich dich!" erwiderte sie liebevoll und sah verträumt hoch zu ihm.

Ob dieses Gefühl jemals schwand? Immer noch verursachte er ihr tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch und hob ihre Welt aus den Angeln. Zärtlich strich sie ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und zog gleichzeitig seinen Kopf zu sich herab. Kurz strichen ihre Lippen über seine, dann löste sie sich von ihm und zwang sich dazu weiter zu gehen, ehe sie sich ganz in seinen Armen verlor.

Beth war mit ihrem Wagen gekommen und wenn sie Mick so ansah, er war ganz angespannt vor lauter Sorge um Josef, dann war es auch besser wenn sie fuhr. Schweigend fuhren sie durch die Nacht. Sie würde bald zu Ende sein. Am fernen Horizont zeichnete sich schon das erste Licht des neuen Tages ab.

„Was wirst du mit Vandemeer tun, wenn wir dort sind?" fragte sie ihn plötzlich, obwohl sie die Antwort ahnte, wollte sie sie dennoch von ihm hören.

„Beth ich habe keine andere Wahl…" Begann er.

„Ich weiß!" beschwichtigte sie ihn. Vandemeer war ein Monster. Welcher Art würden sie schon bald erfahren.

„Ich möchte dass du im Wagen bleibst. Ich will nicht das du dich in Gefahr begibst." Eröffnete er ihr ohne sie dabei anzusehen, aber auch so konnte sie seine Sorge um sie aus seiner Stimme heraus hören.

„Er ist gefährlich, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise.

„Schlimmer als du dir vorstellen kannst. Er tötete sehr erfolgreich Vampire und das ist für einen Menschen keine leichte Aufgabe!"

Beth blieb zwei Häuser vor Vandemeers Villa stehen und stellte den Motor aus.

„Mick!" rief sie, bevor er aussteigen konnte. „Sei vorsichtig! Und komm zurück!" bat sie.

Ängstlich sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich komme wieder, dass verspreche ich dir!" sagte er fest und stieg aus.

Sie sah wie er in der immer heller werdenden Dämmerung über einen Zaun sprang und zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Ein zwei Minuten saß sie wartend im Wagen, doch dann trieb sie die Sorge und Unruhe nach draußen. Sie musste bei ihm sein!

Tief holte Vandemeer Luft.

„Unerwartet und lästig!" diagnostizierte er kurz und bündig die Situation. In seiner Hand hielt er schussbereit seine Waffe.

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du gegen mich eine Chance hast, Vampir!"

Josef wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er würde wahrscheinlich eine tödliche Kugel abbekommen, aber das konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten Vandemeer zu töten. Wenn es sein Schicksal war zu sterben, dann starb er eben!

Er dachte an Aaliyah. Nein sie hatte sich nicht umsonst geopfert! Erneut erfasste ihn eine glühendheiße Zornesflamme und drohte jeden menschliche Gefühlsregung für immer in ihm zu verbrennen.

Er senkte den Kopf um zu verhindern das sein Gegenüber seinen Gedanken in seiner Miene las. Ein Sprung und er konnte ihm die Kehle zerfetzten! Ein verdammter Sprung. Kurz sah er ihr Gesicht vor seinen Augen, dann sprang er.

Mick zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Ein Schuss durchbrach die Stille der Morgendämmerung. Bleich hetzte er auf das Haus zu und rannte die Tür ein ohne stehen zu bleiben. Neben ihm erschien ein verschlafener Mann. Hastig hob dieser beim Anblick von Micks Gesicht die Hände in die Luft.

„Tun sie mir nichts, Sir!" flehte er. „Ich bin nur der Butler!"

Mick bleckte seine Zähne, er war sich nicht so sicher, dass dieser so unschuldig war wie er sich gab.

„Verschwinden sie!" fauchte er ihn an.

Mit ihm würde er sich später beschäftigen, doch zu erst musste er Josef finden. Er lief auf die offene Tür am Ende des Flures zu und sah Josef über Vandemeer liegend. Schnell schob er ihn von diesem herunter. Vandemeer war tot. Er lag in seinem eigenen Blut. Josef hatte ihn getötet. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen lag auf seinen Zügen, aber er war sehr bleich.

„Ist er tot?" fragte er. Blut blubberte dabei über seine Lippen.

„Ja!" erwiderte Mick erschüttert.

Vandemeer hatte Josef angeschossen. Eine große Wunde klaffte auf seiner Brust und auf beiden Armen hatte er schlimme Verbrennungen.

„Du brauchst Blut!" sprach er eindringlich auf ihn ein. Doch müde winkte Josef ab.

„Das ist nicht so wichtig!" meinte er salopp und dachte nur an Aaliyah. Ob Vampire und Menschen sich im Tode wieder vereinten? Vielleicht sah er sie wieder?

Beth schlich um das Haus herum und landete vor einer hohen Hecke. Erstaunt betrachtete sie diese. Langsam ging sie darum herum und sah eine kleine Öffnung. In dieser befand sich ein silbernes Gitter, völlig verbogen und zerstört, so als hätte sich jemand gewaltsam daraus befreit und sie wusste auch wer.

Hinter dem Gitter sah sie einen Körper leblos am Boden liegen.

Aaliyah!

Schnell eilte sie auf sie zu und kniete sich zu ihr auf den Boden.

„Aaliyah!" rief sie sie, doch diese reagierte nicht. Zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

Ihre unnatürliche Blässe und die zwei kleinen Punktförmigen Wunden an ihrem Hals ließ Beth Herz sich vor Furcht zusammen ziehen. Sachte strich sie ihr über die noch warme Wange.

Energisch packte Mich Josef unter den Armen und zog ihn mit sich hoch.

„Wage es nicht zu sterben!" stieß er heftig zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ich habe vor eines Tages zu heiraten und dann musst du mein Trauzeuge sein!" herrschte er ihn an und schleppte sich mit ihm nach draußen.

Vor der Tür begegnete ihm erneut der Butler, in seinen Händen hielt er ein in ledergebundenes Buch.

„Hier Sir!" sagte er dienstbefliesen und hielt es Mick hin.

„Was ist das?" fragte Mick irritiert.

„Hier befinden sich die gesammelten Aufzeichnungen meines Dienstgebers. Er liebte sich alles ordentlich aufzunotieren. In diesem Buch geht es ausschließlich um Dinge die sie interessieren dürften!" erklärte ihm dieser.

„Warum geben sie mir das?" fragte er ihn misstrauisch und sah ihn dabei Unheil verkündend an.

„Um den Preis meiner Freiheit, Sir!"

Mick nickte mit dem Kopf und nahm das Buch an sich.

„Ich möchte sie nie wieder sehen und sollte ihr Name mit dem eines Vampirs auch nur gehaucht werden, werde ich sie finden!" drohte er ihm noch und ließ ihn stehen. Für heute war genug Leid geschehen.

Josef mit sich schleppend kehrte er zu Beth Wagen zurück. Er wollte ihr schon zurufen, dass er Josef gefunden hatte und sie sich beeilen müssen, aber das Auto war leer.

"Beth!"

Angstvoll sah er sich um. Wo war sie nur? Er konnte es sich denken. Vorsichtig schob er Josef in den Wagen. Von Ferne waren erneute Sirenen zu hören. Also hatte der Butler sein Wort gebrochen und die Bullen gerufen. Oder war es die Rettung? Dachte er seinem Herrn konnte noch geholfen werden? Dafür war es zu spät. Dieser war tot und würde niemanden mehr Leid bringen.

Micks Handy läutete. Er zog es aus der Tasche und sah am Display das es Beth war.

„Wo bist du?" rief er besorgt hinein.

„Mit geht's gut mach dir keine Sorgen! Hast du Josef gefunden?" fragte sie ihn angespannt.

„Ja, aber er ist schwer verletzt!"

„Gut bring ihn weg! Ich komme später nach!"

„Sag mir wo du bist!" flehte er, aber Beth fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Verschwinde von hier, Mick und rette Josef! Ich komme sobald ich hier fertig bin! Vertrau mir! Ich liebe dich." Sprach sie in Rätseln und legte auf.

Eine Weile betrachtete er das Telefon in seinen Händen, dann stopfte er es in seine Tasche. Was sollte er tun? Er lehnte sich an den Wagen und schloss die Augen.

_Vertrau mir!_

„Ich vertraue dir!" flüsterte er, stieg ein und fuhr los.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er Josef.

Zwei Tage waren seit jener schrecklichen Nacht vergangen. Mick hatte Josef in seine Wohnung gebracht, im Blut gegeben und dann zur Ruhe gebetet. Seine Wunden waren so schwer, dass er erst heute das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte. Er wirkte auf Mick so anders, aber er wusste nicht woran es lag. Nun er war Privatdetektiv er würde es herausfinden.

„Fein!" antwortete Josef einsilbig und starrte vor sich hin.

„Möchtest du aufstehen?" versuchte er ihn aus der Kühlkammer zu locken.

„Okay" erwiderte dieser fahrig und abwesend.

Mick begann sich wirkliche Sorgen zu machen. Er war nicht nur einfach anders. Er hatte so das Gefühl, dass dieser gar keine Freude mehr an seinem Leben hatte. Mick hatte aus Josefs Wohnung für diesen Kleider geholt. Wahllos zog er aus dem Stapel irgendetwas hervor und warf es sich über.

Nun schrillten bei Mick die Alarmglocken. Das war nicht mehr der Josef den er kannte. Dieser hätte sich niemals unter keinen Umständen so stillos gekleidet. Josef trug zu einer gestreiften dunkelblauen Hose einen Quergestreiften schwarzen Pulli. Farblich und optisch passten die beiden Stücke eindeutig nicht zusammen.

Er folgte Mick barfuß nach unten. Dort hatte sich einiges getan. Von Beth standen schon einige Sachen mitten im Raum und diese war losgedüst noch ein paar Kartons zu holen. Mick und sie konnten es gar nicht mehr erwarten endlich zusammen zu wohnen und somit noch mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Außerdem wollte sie noch schnell einen Abstecher ins Krankenhaus machen.

„Setzt dich!" forderte Mick ihn auf, als ihm auffiel wie verloren Josef einfach im Raum stand und sich abwesend mit der Hand den Nacken rieb.

So als hätte er Micks Worte nicht gehört blieb er weiter stehen. Mick ging auf ihn zu, er konnte nicht länger schweigen. Josef war sein bester Freund. Er musste versuchen ihm zu helfen.

„Josef was ist nur los mit dir?" fragte er ihn gerade heraus. Er hatte große Angst um seinen Freund.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen!" meinte dieser bitter.

Was sollte er auch sagen? Das eine Frau die er kaum kannte sein Herz berührt hatte, ohne das er es bemerkte und die er getötet hat? Und das er genau darunter jetzt litt? Was sollte das schon bringen? Nichts! Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit und zog ihn hinab in einen dunklen Abgrund. Er hatte sie getötet, bevor er eine Chance hatte sie wirklich kennen zu lernen.

Die Tür sprang auf und Beth kam herein. In den Händen hielt sie einen weiteren Karton. Mick eilte ihr entgegen um in ihr abzunehmen. Zu ihrer Freude entdeckte sie Josef auf den Beinen. Glücklich ging sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Schön dich zu sehen!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln das genauso schnell wieder verschwand. Beth lehnte sich zurück und sah hoch zu ihm.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihn besorgt.

Er sah nicht wirklich gut aus. Leicht nickte er mit dem Kopf.

„Es geht mir gut." Sagte er schlicht und doch.

„Du siehst aber nicht gut aus." Bekam er von ihr als Antwort. Sie löste sich von ihm und wandte sich Mick zu.

„Ich war heute bei ihr und es geht ihr schon viel besser! Wenn alles klappt kann sie morgen oder übermorgen das Krankenhaus verlassen!" erzählte sie Mick.

Josef zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Von wem sprach sie? Neugierig geworden stellte er ihr genau diese Frage.

„Hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?" fragte sie Mick entrüstet.

„Nein. Ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Josef fiel ihm aufgeregt ins Wort.

„Mir was gesagt?" verlangte er gereizt zu wissen. Beth drehte sich zu ihm um und fasste ihn bei den Oberarmen.

„Aaliyah! Sie lebt und sie ist auf dem Weg der Besserung!"

Josef sah sie bestürzt an. Hatte er richtig gehört? War das möglich? Aber er war sich so sicher gewesen...

„Sag das noch mal!" bat er sie. Eindringlich sah sie ihn an.

„Sie lebt!"

Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und so was wie Glück. Er war glücklich. Sie lebte! Seine Augen brannten vor ungeweinten Tränen die er fühlte. Es war ein Wunder geschehen. Von plötzlicher Lebendigkeit ergriffen, begann er unruhig auf und abzulaufen.

„Ich muss zu ihr!" stieß er aufgekratzt hervor. Dann sah er an sich herab.

„Was habe ich überhaupt an? Mick wie konntest du mir nur solche Kleidung bringen!" beschwerte er sich.

„Ich werde Blumen brauchen!" sinnierte er weiter. Auf einmal blieb er stehen, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Ob sie mir verzeiht?" verzweifelt sah er auf Beth. Den Tränen nahe sah sie ihn an.

Leise klopfte es an die Tür. Überrascht sah sie auf. Sie rechnete mit keinem Besuch. Den einzigen Menschen den sie hier kannte, war heute schon hier gewesen.

„Ja?" rief sie.

Die Tür sprang einen Spalt auf und ein großer Blumenstrauß tauchte in der Tür auf.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?" fragte eine ihr schon so vertraute Stimme. Ihr Gesicht begann sich vor Freude aufzuhellen. Er war gekommen!

„Ja!" brachte sie mühsam hervor. Die Tür ging ganz auf und da stand er. Josef.

„Ich dachte…"

„Es tut mir…." begannen beide gleichzeitig. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür.

„Du zuerst!" bat er sie, als er sich dem Bett näherte.

„Ich dachte….Beth hat mir gesagt du wärst schlimm verletzt und ich…du zuerst!" Beinahe hätte sie ihm ihre Sorge um ihn verraten.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe dich beinahe getötet. Ich bin ein Monster und ich hoffe eines Tages kannst du mir vergeben!" Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt bei seinen Worten. Er fühlte sich so schlecht und hatte Angst. Angst das sie ihn hassen könnte.

Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand und umschloss sie.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich habe gewusst worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Dich trifft keine Schuld." Widersprach sie ihm heftig.

Wie konnte er nur annehmen, dass sie ihm die Schuld gab? Der einzig wahre Schuldige war tot. Vandemeer! Und das hatte sie Josef zu verdanken. Dieser verflocht seine Finger mit den ihren.

„Wenn du hier raus darfst, würde ich dich gerne ausführen. Ins Theater, zum Essen, Musical…was du willst." fragte er vorsichtig und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Mr. Kostan kann es sein, dass sie mich um ein Date bitten?" zog sie ihn gespielt auf und sah ihn mit großen Augen halbernst an. Josef schien ernsthaft zu überlegen.

„Hm? Ein Date? Nein, dass ist definitiv kein Date, außer….." ließ er den Satz bewusst unvollendet.

„Außer was?" fragte Aaliyah gespannt nach.

„Außer ich darf dich danach nach Hause bringen und mindestens einmal küssen!" verlangte er. Aaliyah verzog angestrengt den Mund.

„Oh das ist hart! Mal sehen was sich machen läst!" lächelte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Mick saß mit Beth auf seiner, nein ihrer Couch. Sie hatten ihre restlichen Sachen geholt und nun stand alles in seiner, nun jetzt ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Verträumt sah er sich um. Überall standen und lagen Sachen von ihr. Ja sie war endgültig hier bei ihm, wo sie seinem Herzen nach auch hingehörte. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

„Bist du glücklich?" flüsterte er ihr fragend ins Ohr.

„Sehr!" erwiderte sie und lächelte hoch zu ihm, dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Hast du das Buch gelesen?"

Mick nickte ernst mit dem Kopf.

„Leider ja! Er war ein Banker und so liest sich auch dieses Buch. So als würde er Buchhaltung führen! Akribisch notierte er sich jeden Vampir den er getötet hatte auf und vermerkte darunter immer wieder neue Namen von denen die er noch töten wollte!" erzählte er ihr.

„Die Liste ist lang, aber das Interessante ist der erste Name in diesem Buch. Lyssa! Mit ihr hat alles begonnen, warum werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Durch sie fand er Gregori und mit ihm uns. Er hätte wohl ewig so weiter gemacht, bis auch der letzte von uns tot gewesen wäre!"

An ihn gelehnt lauschte sie seinen Worten und war insgeheim Josef dankbar. Er hatte dieses Monster aufgehalten, bevor dieser sein Werk vollenden konnte.

„Aaliyah hat mir erzählt, dass er nicht einmal vor Menschenopfern zurück schreckte. Er hat ihren Bruder auf dem Gewissen. Er hatte ihn gekidnappt um mit ihm einen Vampir anzulocken! Außerdem beschäftigte er immer wieder zwielichtige und leicht zu blendende Menschen um mit ihrer Hilfe seiner schmutzigen Arbeit nach zu gehen! Dylan hat einige ausgeforscht, aber die meisten haben sich mit Vandemeers Tod in alle Winde zerstreut. Die Organisation "Im Zeichen des Blutmondes" gibt es nicht mehr und ich bin mehr als nur froh darüber, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass sie dich beinahe getötet hätten.... " erzählte sie ihm ihrerseits und er spürte wie sie bei ihren letzten Worten ein Schauer durchlief. Mick legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel.

„Es ist vorbei und er kann uns nichts mehr tun!" beschwichtigte er sie. Er lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und sah auf sie herab.

„Beth ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen." Wechselte er das Thema. Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß wir sind gerade mal zusammen gezogen und der nächste Schritt könnte dir ein bisschen übereilt vorkommen, aber ich…..Beth willst du meine Frau werden?"

Nervös stand er vorne am Altar. Josef neben ihm. Ernst blickte dieser ihn an.

„Bist du dir sicher was du tust? Sie ist ein Mensch und wird dich eines Tages verlassen, nicht weil sie will sonder muss!"

Mick sah ernst zurück. Er wusste, dass Josef das nur aus Sorge um ihn und um Beth sagte und weil er ihn endlich wirklich verstand. Seit drei Monaten waren er und Aaliyah nun schon ein Paar und das war nicht so einfach gewesen. Beide waren sie Sturköpfe und konnten nicht nachgeben und dann war noch die Geschichte mit Vandemeer.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du weißt es gab und es gibt nie eine andere Frau als Beth für mich und wenn ihre Zeit kommt…" Josef verstand.

„Du wirst ihr folgen!" Mick nickte nur und dann sah er sie.

„Versprich mir es ihr nie zu sagen!" beschwor er noch leise seinen Freund. Es war besser sie wusste nichts davon.

Nervös schritt sie auf den Altar zu. Dort wartete er auf sie. Leicht zupfte er an seiner Fliege und tuschelte noch kurz mit seinem Trauzeugen Josef. Voller Wärme und Stolz sah sie ihn an. Er sah so gut aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug. Sie könnte ewig bei ihm bleiben, so sehr liebte sie ihn und eines Tages würde sie ihn auch darum bitten ihr die Ewigkeit mit ihm zu schenken. Sie wollte nie wieder ohne ihn sein.

Noch nie war sie ihm so schön erschienen, wie ein Traum. Das schulterfreie weiße Kleid, das sich fließend seinen Weg bis zum Boden bahnte verstärkte ihre natürliche Schönheit und verlieh ihr etwas Ätherisches, Anmutiges.

Aufgeregt blieb sie vor ihm stehen. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und wie ganz von selbst glitt ihre in seine. Fest hielt er sie und ging mit ihr das letzte Stück. Vor dem Altar blieben sie gemeinsam stehen.

„Ich liebe dich Beth Turner!" flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mick St. John!" erwiderte sie gerührt.

Ende.


End file.
